Summer nights
by iLinnie
Summary: Bella's whole summer plans fall through, when her best friend Alice goes to Europe instead. Preparing for what seems like a dull summer, might not be so boring after all, when Alice's older brother unexpectedly returns home.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm hear with a new story! I'm having fun writing this story! So I hope you'll be here with me for the ride!**

**Thanks for my Beta Laure and my pre-readers Jill, Ellen and Steffi! **

* * *

**Prologue**

Have you had that moment in life, that one moment where everything seems right, where everything is perfect? The stars are aligned, the birds are chirping. Nothing can go wrong. Everything you have ever worked for, is finally paying off.

Nothing can apparently top that.

Until it all falls apart. And you think your life is completely over.

But out of the blue, you find something even better.

You find out nothing is really perfect. What you have isn't flawless. Quite the ordinary, there are many flaws. But none of that really matters, because you realize you have never loved anyone as much as you loved her.

And of course, there can be a moment where you still have flaws.

I'm having right about now.

It's raining outside. Really hard. I don't think I have ever seen it rain this hard. It's pouring really.

I stare through my window at the dark sky outside. Do you know that Friends episode where Joey and Chandler have a fight and then they stare at the rain through the window – although with Joey it's not really a window – and they feel incredibly lost, because neither of them wants to admit their mistake although they miss each other terribly? I feel that way.

I feel lost without her. Incredibly lost. Maybe I should have done more. Maybe I should go back home and make it right.

Then I hear a knock on the door. I do not rush to the door. Because I don't have any expectations. I hear a knock again. Someone is inpatient.

I finally open the door. And then I'm surprised. "Hi…" I say.

* * *

**I'll be back tomorrow!**

**Love, Linnie**


	2. Part 1

******As promised, here's the next chapter, Part 1. This story is gonna be in Bella's POV.**

* * *

**Part 1**

I know I shouldn't hate Alice, but at the moment I kinda did. I mean, we had been planning this summer for three years – ever since we met when I first moved here - and now at the last moment, she ditches me.

She rather wants to spend her summer with her boyfriend, travelling through Europe. Jasper and Alice have been an item for 9 months. The moment he had walked into our AP English class at the beginning of the school year and he showed her his southern drawl, she was infatuated and stepped on the train of love. She hasn't gotten off.

I'm happy for Alice. I really am. But this was supposed to be our summer. We were planning on going to Disney World in Orlando, Florida for a week (even with my gigantic fear of flying); making a road trip to Napa, California and back. We had convinced the boys of the Indian reservation to teach us how to surf at La Push, the closet beach near our hometown Forks, Washington. We had everything planned so we could spend a summer together before college was going to separate us in the fall.

But that's not going to happen anymore. Jasper's cousin couldn't go on their Eurotrip anymore, so he asked his girlfriend to accompany him instead. Of course, she didn't even have to think twice about it.

I'm not really angry that she's going with her boyfriend. I mean, spending three months travelling with your boyfriend, who wouldn't want to wish that for their best friend? I'm really angry about the fact that she just decided to go before she even told me. I mean, would it have killed her to tell me first? I would have let gone anyway. And to make it even worse, since the moment she told me, she hasn't even considered my feelings once, about how I really feel about this entire change of plans.

Instead, Alice has used me to help her pack for Europe. "Bella, you need to help me choose! I'm never gonna be able to pack for three months!" I think her words were.

"Alice, why on earth would you need ear warmers in Europe?" I say as I look through things Alice has already collected. That's not even the worst yet, though. She has two hairdryers ("What if one dies in Europe?"), 5 pairs of hiking shoes ("It's not like I can wear the same shoes if we go hiking two day in a row!") and about a million t-shirts and shorts, ready to be put in one of the seven suitcases.

"Maybe I'll be cold, when we get to the Alpes!" she defends herself.

"Alice, you do know it will not be snowing, right?" I explain.

She shrugs. Apparently not, then.

The next few hours, we spend organizing all her stuff into piles: yes, no, maybe. You don't want to know how many times I had to stop Alice from moving things from the no-pile to the maybe- and finally to the yes-pile! Meanwhile Alice talked nonstop about all the things they are going to visit in Europe. They will start in London and Scotland, before going to the Scandinavian countries. I think she said something about the beaches at the Costa Brava, gondolas in Venice and trying coffeeshops in Amsterdam. Their last stop will be Paris.

She talks and talks on about how romantic Paris is, not really caring, because my love life is pretty much non-existent at the moment, until a cell phone interrupts her.

Alice goes hysterical if she misses a phone call, so it's quite hysterical when she can't find her phone in the pile that is her room "Oh my god! This can't be happening! What if it's the governor? I'm still waiting for his answer!" As Alice is planning on studying political science at Dartmouth – don't tell me why, I always thought she would study design or something, being the little fashionista she is – and one of the aspects of her freshman year is interning with an affluent politician. Being a member of the Cullen family means having a lot of connections to all layers of society, so getting an interview with the New Hampshire governor was a no-brainer.

I stand up from the couch I have been sitting in for the last hour and walk over to her bed, where I grab her cellphone. Sometimes I wonder if she has an early-stage dementia.

As I hand the phone over to Alice – who's doing a happy dance – I see it's Edward.

Oh, the mighty Edward Cullen. Edward is one of Alice's older brother, the other being Emmett. I've only met Edward on a few occasions – he already being in college by the time I moved to Forks – but I know more about him than I ever want to know. He was a child prodigy, being able to play the piano by age 7 and composing his own original piece of music by age 14. He could have graduated high school at 15, but he had decided against it, claiming he wanted to have a normal teenage experience. He had been studying pre-med with a minor in music for the past three years at this father and grandfather's alma mater Dartmouth.

"Eddie!" Alice screams into the phone. I remember Edward telling me once that he hated being called Eddie, but he tolerated Alice because Alice is his baby sister and he has a soft spot for her.

"Thank you! I'm so excited to go!" She rambles. I think Edward just wished her an amazing trip to Europe. "I know! I don't how what I would have done without Bella! She's my life savior," she says as she looks over to me, giving me an appreciative smile.

I love Alice dearly, but doesn't she have any idea how much this is hurting me? Maybe I should mention how I feel.

"Okay! Love you, too! Give my love to Laura and I'll see you in September," she ends the phone call. She drops her cellphone on her bed and makes her way to the couch, where I had been listening to the entire exchange.

"I tell you, he and Laura are going to be engaged by the end of summer," she tells me.

Oh, miss Laura Cavendish. She and Edward are a match made in heaven. Well, that's what the gossip mill in Forks tells. Like Edward, Laura is a member of an affluent family. She was transfer student senior year in Forks when she met Edward. The rest was history and they've been an item for almost four years now.

I've never met her, but I always thought that she was a nice girl, worthy of the mighty Edward Cullen, but for whatever reason, Alice wasn't too fond of her. But of course, she would never tell her brother. He means too much to her.

"He isn't going to come home for the summer," she utters sadly. I don't know why that would bother her. It's not like she will be here, unlike a certain best friend she's abandoning.

The next day, I head to the Cullen house. I didn't sleep well. The thought that I'm not going to see Alice for an entire summer dominated my thoughts. When I finally put those thoughts to rest, feelings about college came to mind. When she got back from Europe, we will actually have 12 days before we leave for college. And we will be separated again. She's going to follow Edward to Dartmouth, while I have chosen to stay close to home in Seattle. I realized our friendship would never be the same again. And that hurts.

Before I have even ringed the door, it opens and Alice almost jumps in my arms.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" she cries, "I just ditched our summer plans without even considering you. I'm the worst best friend and I'm so sorry! Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

I want to say something, but she won't let me. "If you want me to stay in Forks, I will! I mean, Jasper will understand! I mean, he'll be with me in Hannover and you're not! And…"

"Alice," I interrupt her, "I admit, I'm a little hurt how you handled things. But I would never take the opportunity to visit Europe away. Go, have fun and make a lot of pictures!"

I think Alice and me will be okay.

* * *

**So I'll be leaving for summer camp tomorrow, so the next update won't be until August 10. I just wanted to give you something before I left! Hope you liked it! **

**Love, Linnie**


	3. Part 2

**Hello! I'm back from my summer camp and as promised here's the new chapter! Loved getting all your reviews! Thanks for following me on this path!**

* * *

**Part 2**

It has never crossed my mind that this is how I would be spending my summer. Working at Newton's Olympic Outfitters has been something I have done the last two years, picking one or two shifts every week and more through the summer. But since the beginning of the school year I have been saying that I wouldn't be working there this summer, because I had such an awesome summer planned.

So when Mrs. Newton heard about the cancellation of those plans, she practically demanded I came to work this summer. Not exactly planned, but it is not like I have something better to do.

Today has been a pretty slow day. The Memorial Day weekend has just passed, so the next wave of tourists will come in a few weeks. So for now, I can just relax.

"Excuse me, young girl," an older man says near the end of the day. You know sir; I do wear a nametag. "Can you tell me where I can find the hammocks? My granddaughter is coming for the summer and she just loves them."

"Of course, follow me," I answer with a smile. I make my way towards the fifth isle. There's a large plate hanging there: portable chairs & tables, hammocks, parasols. It is so obvious, but since the man has reached a certain age. I don't comment. "Here you go, sir."

I leave the man to let him choose for himself, which is the perfect one. As I walk back to the cash register, I see someone hastily walk to the back of the store. But it's not the hastiness that attracts my attention. It's the unusual color of his hair. I only know one person on this earth with that hair color.

"Edward?" I ask after I walk towards the isle, where I saw him rush to.

He turns around and at first he doesn't recognize me. Not that I blame him, it's been 2 years since we last saw each other and according to the boys in my class I've been 'quite a fox'. But let's argue about that later.

"Bella?" he wonders, but I think he noticed my nametag.

Before I can say anything else, he envelopes me in a hug. Now I'm never really one to hug, but it seems like Edward needs it at the moment.

Then I think back to the phone conversation he had with Alice a few days ago. Wasn't he supposed to stay in New Hampshire the entire summer?

I want to ask him about it, but he beats me to the bush. "Do you wanna get out of here?" He asked.

I'm surprised. We haven't said three words to each other, he hugs me without really giving me a reason and now he's leading me out of the store, without my consent. Not that I don't want go, but isn't this a little presumptuous? "My shift hasn't ended!" I utter.

"Call them in the car. Mrs. Newton will understand when you mention my name," he grins.

There isn't really any point in arguing with Edward Cullen. I remember him always getting what he wants. But am I really opposed to it? This is gonna be a boring summer and then he shows up, making it a little bit less boring. No, I'm not opposed to it. "Let me at least grab my personal stuff," I say.

A few minutes later, I meet him at the car. Well, it was Alice's actually. Her old red cabriolet, she hasn't been using ever since she started dating, resulting in him giving her a ride to school and everywhere else. How she ever could call new a car she got for her sixteenth birthday old – I have a 1953 old Chevy – is still a mystery to me.

"Get in!" he says and since I don't have any clue what we are about to, I do as he asks.

He leaves town, never once turning around, and soon we are driving north on the US route 101.

I stare at him. He hasn't changed a lot since I last saw him. Sure, he may have a few extra wrinkles in his face, but his facial expressions, his eyes – oh I must say, when I saw for the first time, WOW – his hair, it all seems the same. He looks like he's a bit more muscled, but nothing too shabby.

He's just looking ahead, keeping his eyes on the road. It is obvious that he doesn't want to talk about it. So I'm not going to ask anything, even though I'm immensely curious to why he's suddenly back in Forks.

A half hour later, we arrive at the beach not far from Noah Bay. I wonder why he didn't go to La Push if he wanted to go the beach. It's common for the people of Forks to go to the beach there. I mean I always go there, when I'm in the mood for the beach. Which isn't a lot actually.

He turns off the engine and gets out, not even bothering to wait for me.

As I stay behind in the car, my mind is going ways I didn't even know I had. What is he doing here? What is he expecting from? Why has he said so little? All these questions keep wandering through my mind.

I want to know.

I get out of the car in light speed and I ran after him. By the time I have reached him, he is already sitting in the sand, staring in front of him: the beauty of the beach, the calmness of the water…

"You know I don't even wanted to do pre-med?" he suddenly begins, still staring ahead, "I wanted to do something with my music, but my grandfather wasn't too happy about that. They wanted me to follow in his and my father's s footsteps and do pre-med. At Dartmouth of course. Where else? Thank god, I was allowed to do a minor in Music, as long as I didn't do anything with it, afterwards."

I glare at him. Is he expecting me to say something? He confuses me, without a doubt.

The next hour, he tells stories about his days as a younger child and the stuffed he pulled with Alice. I remember some of the stories from Alice, but of course, she had greatly exaggerated. "Did you know your dad put me in jail once?" he asks, aiming his face towards me for the first time since we're sitting on the beach.

Edward Cullen in jail? By my father – chief of police and personal friend to the Cullen? I can't believe it.

"I was sixteen and I'd just gotten my driver's license and one of my buddies Sam convinced me to try out his dad's new car," he explains. "It was a Porsche! Of course I was gonna try that! We ended up going to a keg party at La Push and the rest was so wasted I had to drive back to town. And suddenly your dad stops us. He says the car was reported stolen. Sam had neglected to tell his father that he had borrowed the car. And I ended up in jail, until Sam was able to tell your dad it was all a misunderstanding. And since he was so wasted, it ended up being the next morning."

'That sounds like my dad" I laugh. He laughs with me and my tummy flutters as I hear it. It's like music to my ears. Then, it's back to a silence.

"Laura and I broke up," he finally says. I'm chocked. But I don't show it to him. He doesn't need anyone to judge him. So I offer him a shoulder to cry on, which he gladly takes.

"I'm sorry," I simply say. He looks up and smiles. It seems it are just the words he needs to hear.

* * *

**New chapter will probably be up Monday, maybe Sunday. **

**All my love, Linnie**


	4. Part 3

**Here's the next part :-)**

* * *

**Part 3**

A few days later, I find Edward on my front porch.

"I want to apologize for the other day," he starts, "It was very inconsiderate of me to just force you into coming with me."

"You didn't force me, you know," I answer. He really didn't. Okay, he didn't give me really a choice, but it wasn't like he dragged me away like a kidnapper.

He nods.

"Why did you, actually?" I ask, curiously. Yes, I want to know. He barely knows me.

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out of it. I think he's contemplating what to say. Or doesn't he know why he did it?

"I guess you were the first person since I got back who didn't have pity with me or felt sorry for me. My dad can't seem to understand what went wrong. My mom just wants to baby me. Alice wants to come back from Europe to give me a hug… Nobody is acting normal towards me and I hate it. And then I saw you and I guess I thought you were some normalcy. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you."

The last few days, I have heard quite a few theories about why Edward is back in town, or more specifically about his break-up with Laura. If I have to believe them, he has enrolled in the army and wants to spend one last summer in Forks; or he has become gay and came home to reflect. My favorite though, is the rumor that Laura's got pregnant and when she found out Edward wasn't the father, she ran away. Not being able to find her, he came home… Of course, these are all rumors. And I don't want to believe any of them, until they come directly out of Edward's mouth.

"You didn't," I whisper.

He starts walking back towards his car, when suddenly he stops and turns around. "Thanks for listening, Bella," he says, "And for not judging me."

The last few days, I have heard quite a few theories about why Edward is back in town, or more specifically about his break-up with Laura. If I have to believe them, he has enrolled in the army and wants to spend one last summer in Forks; or he has become gay and came home to reflect. My favorite though, is the rumor that Laura's got pregnant and when she found out Edward wasn't the father, she ran away. Not being able to find her, he came home… Of course, these are all rumors. And I don't want to believe any of them, until they come directly out of Edward's mouth.

"Edward," I yell, hoping to catch him before he gets in his car, "I was gonna make some popcorn and watch a movie or something. You wanna join me?"

"Sure," he answers after hesitating for a moment. I give him a smile and I think I see him smile as well.

He makes his way back to my house. He follows me inside and eventually to the kitchen, where I'm preparing the popcorn.

I need to start conversation. We haven't really talked yet. And I want to talk to him. I kinda want to know what he's been up to. Not necessarily about Laura, but more about his college life. "So what are you doing this summer?"

Okay, that was probably the most stupid question I could ask. And it was out before I even know I said it. Damm me.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, why am I asking this," I say, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking through."

I keep on apologizing, but then he interrupts me. "It's okay," he reassures me. But I still feel guilty.

"I actually plan on spending my summer going to hardware stores and convincing innocent employees to come with me to the beach," he says with the most serious face I have ever seen.

I look into his eyes. There isn't one sign of doubt. He's serious, completely serious. Well, that's until he bursts out laughing. "You're easy to fool, Bella."

I slap him. "Whatever!" I reply, trying to make it look like I don't care, "Let's go watch the movie."

"I can't believe you're making me watch The Notebook," he gasps after he notices what I've put it on. It's my favorite movie and was already planning on watching it, when he knocked on my door.

"C'mon!" I smile, "It's a good movie! You can't deny that Allie and Noah's love story doesn't touch your heart."

I gaze at him. He tries so hard to disagree with me, but I can see in his eyes that he knows I'm right. Nothing can top the power of The Notebook. "Whatever," he utters.

During the film, I may have stared at him a few times. He's… intense. Yes, that's a word to describe it. He's so into the film, it's almost funny how concentrated he is. One time, he catches me staring. I immediately turn away, but the red shade in my face gives me away anyway.

Towards the end of the movie, I have noticed that we have moved closer to each other. Like two magnets who are drawn to each other on a fridge. I don't know if it's just me or if he has noticed himself.

When the movie ends and the end credits start rolling over the screen, my feet are on his lap. He looks down, then turns to me and smiles.

We have a moment. I swear we have a moment. We're staring at each other. Is it just me or is he moving slightly towards me? But as soon as it started, it ends, because my dad chooses that moment to enter the house. I don't think I have ever seen a boy move so far away as he just did.

"Good afternoon, sir, chief, mr. Swan ," he stumbles.

He's flustered. My dad as well. I don't think he knows what to say. I don't think he ever expected to find Edward Cullen in his living room. "Edward, what a surprise. How have you been?"

"I've been well, sir. Finished my third year at Dartmouth," he answers, seemingly a little bit more relaxed.

"That's great," he says as he puts his gun down on the armoire. "Do you know Bella got accepted to Dartmouth as well? On a scholarship actually. "

Oh god, here we go again. Alice and I, being the best friends we are, put our college admissions out to all the same schools, like the University of Washington, Dartmouth, NYU, Columbia, University of Portland,… I had never expected to get in Dartmouth. If I have to be honest, I made my decision to go U-Dub, before I even applied to Dartmouth.

"She did?" Edward remarks as he turns to me, giving me a clustering look. I have gotten several of these looks. People couldn't seem to understand that I turned down Dartmouth for the University of Washington. It's not that I'm favoring this school as the better school, because it's not. Dartmouth is an Ivy League school, the best schools in the country. But it has been for a few personal reasons I've decided to stay close to home.

"She did," he replies, "But she doesn't want to go, because New Hampshire is at the other side of the country and she has a huge fear of flying."

I think it is time to defend myself. "Dad, we talked about this before. I know you're disappointed in me for not choosing Dartmouth. But I've made my decision. Please respect it."

I stare at Edward who has witnessed our disagreement. He must feel very uneasy right about now.

"I think it's time to go. Mom is expecting me for dinner," he says as he stands up from the sofa where we had our moment earlier. And I'm standing by that. We had a moment.

"I'll walk you outside," I answer, while giving my dad a glare, trying to tell him not to react anymore.

I walk him to his car, not really know what to say. "I'm sorry about that. Dad just wants me to go as high as possible and he doesn't really care to about my opinion."

"Yeah, I know everything about that," he replies, while opening his car door. "I'll catch you later, Bella." He winks at me and then drives away.

Did he just wink at me? Yes, he did! Edward Cullen just winked at me.

I turn around, not really grasping what just happened. A boy just winked at me. Boys never wink at me. I mean, have you looked at me? I'm just plain, old, Bella Swan, the most average person you'll ever have seen on this earth. Why would anyone wink at me?

Inside, Dad looks at me with a funny face. "What are you smiling about?" my dad asks.

Am I smiling? I guess I am, but who wouldn't when a boy just winked at me. I shrug my dad and head upstairs to my room. I don't want to deal with my dad anymore.

I fall down at my bed and I think.

Normally I would have been road tripping to Napa, California right about now with Alice. But no, she has been having the time of her life in Europe – I know this because she send me a eCard saying 'I'm having the time of my life – while I'm stuck here in Forks, working at Newton's Olympic Outfitters, while Edward Cullen is taking me to the beach. And watching movies with me.

If you put that in another context, it would seem like dates. But it's not, because seriously, in what world would anyone like Edward Cullen be interested in me? I mean, he has looks and brains – one deadly combination. And moreover, he just got out of an almost-four-year relationship. I don't think he's up for a new relationship yet. And you're also forgetting that I'm his little sister's best friend. Aren't they like off-limits?

I push my thoughts aside, because dad is calling for me. I glance over to my alarm clock. It's dinnertime. And of course, he's expecting me to make it.

That night, while I'm lying in my bed, continuing reminiscing about today's events, I get a taste of Edward's interpretation of 'I'll catch you later', because at this moment he's tossing little rocks against my bedroom window.

* * *

**Oooh, why on earth would Edward be tossing stones at Bella's window in the middle of the night?! Hope you all liked the chapter! Thank you all for putting this story on alert and adding it to your favorite list! I encourage all my new readers to review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Next update: Thursday! **

**xxx Linnie**

**Follow me on twitter! JustGoAheadNow**


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

I open my window and yes indeed, there he is, standing against the large tree next to my house. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to show you something," he states.

"At 1 AM?"

"Yeah!"

"And it can't wait until the morning?" I ask. Seriously, he wants to show me something now.

"Nope," He smiles.

"What do you want to show me?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you," he replies. He isn't going to tell me, until I come with him, is he?

"Let me get dressed," I cave. I can't argue anymore. On one side, I'm too tired, but secretly I'm actually very excited as well. I mean, I'm sneaking out in the middle of the night. For someone who hasn't ever done that, it's beyond exciting.

I close my window, walk over to my chair where last night's clothes are still waiting to be worn again. I grab my shorts, until I suddenly realize I want to wear something else; something that he hasn't seen yet; something that might impress him. I take my skinny jeans I bought the last time I went shopping with Alice out of my closet. I pair it with a baby blue shirt that gives me just the right amount of cleavage. Those were Alice's words. Not mine.

I look one final time in the mirror. As I stare at myself into the mirror, I realize I look actually pretty nice. Still absolutely ordinary, but nice. Why the boys in my class thought I was 'quite the fox' though, I still don't understand.

I walk by my dad's room as quiet as possible. He's a heavy sleeper, so he won't be a problem. But still, you can never be too sure. It would be typically me to be caught on the first time sneaking out.

Finally, I get outside. He's standing there, leaning against the red cabriolet, like Jake waiting for Samantha outside the church where her sister got married at the end of Sixteen Candles. I love that movie.

He smirks as he walks over to the other side of the car to open the door for me. It seems like Edward Cullen is quite the gentleman.

Soon, we're heading to La Push. Are we going to a beach again? "Are you gonna tell me yet?"

He shakes no. Have I mentioned I really hate secrets or surprises?

Half an hour and a sometimes incredibly awkward silence later, we arrive at La Push Beach. He gets out and walks over to the trunk, where he grabs a blanket. Still not saying anything, I follow him.

He puts the blanket down and lies down. He mutters me to do the same. And I obey and I stare at the sky.

"This is what I wanted to show you," he finally tells.

I look up at the sky and notice what he means. There up in the dark, blue sky are shooting stars. And it might be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

As we lay on La Push Beach, staring at the falling stars, shooting through the dark sky, I think about what happened the last few days. I've done some things I have never done before. I walked out in the middle of my shift at Newton's Olympic Outfitters without telling my boss, I asked a boy to watch a movie with and now, I've sneaked out in the middle of the night, without alerting my dad. I've never been a rebel, not even with Alice who's quite the adventurous girl, and now I'm doing all these things, not that they are that rebellious, but still… And what's even more odd or exciting if you want – I haven't decided what's more appropriate – all those 'rebellious' things have happened with Edward. It's like Edward is getting me out of my comfort zone.

What are we now? I don't think we are friends. Yet. I mean, I have seen more of him this last week than in the last two years. Does that mean we are more than acquaintances? Arg, I don't know. It's all so complicated. Even more, because he's Alice's older brother. Oh god, what would Alice say when he finds out that I'm spending time with Edward? This is messed up.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, getting me out of my trance of thoughts that were getting me nowhere.

"Nothing special really. Life. College. Just stuff," I reply. Okay, I was thinking way more, but he doesn't have to know that.

He doesn't respond anymore and we go silent again. Not that I'm not bothered by it, though. It's nice.

I continue to stare at the sky when suddenly I realize I've been staring at the shooting stars in the sky for half an hour now and I haven't done a wish. I used to make wishes all the time with my mom.

But since I moved to Forks three years ago, I haven't done it anymore. Because it was our thing, me and my mom. But there's a point where you have to move on sometimes, right? Maybe it is time for me. I mean, my life will be completely different once I start college, so I might as well start a little bit early. And I'm going to start with a wish. I wish …. I could mean something to someone, someone that isn't my dad or Alice.

"So what are you doing this summer?" he asks again.

"Well, since your sister ditched our entire summer together, I'm pretty sure I'm not really doing anything specific. Work, I guess, spend some time with my dad. We'll see," I say. I think he hears the sadness in my voice. I did look forward to this summer, you know.

"Well, I was supposed to decorate my new apartment his summer, but since that isn't happening anymore, I have decided to stay here in Forks for the summer," he explains, "It's been a while since I've been here for more than a few days. I think I need a change of hart this summer."

So he's staying close to home. That's nice to know that I at least know someone this summer. Of course, there are still my classmates, but I've never connected with them. They're so… I think I have to invent a new word to describe the way I feel about my classmates. They're so narrow-minded. So I'm happy that I won't have to spend anymore time then. But with whom else am I going to hang out, then? Sure, there's Jacob. But that's … complicated. And I don't want to talk about him. So it's nice to know that there's someone else I know. Well, sort of. Not that I expect him to spend anytime with me. He probably has a lot of buddies here from high school, he wants to catch up with.

I look at my watch and realize it's already past 4 AM. "Oh god, I really need to go home! My dad has an early shift and he'll be up in less than an hour!" I say, a bit hysterical I might add.

I spurt back to his car, but it seems like he's not in the same hurry I am. "Calm down, Bella, we still have some time."

"You don't know me. I have never done anything like this! Dad will go crazy, if he can't find me. Or he'll ground me to hell and back!"

"It can't be that bad."

But I'm not listening to him anymore. I'm focused on getting home.

When we finally do arrive home, the house is still dark and it seems dad is still asleep. Thank god.

I get out of the car and make my way to my house. Edward follows me to the doorstep.

"I'm really having a good time hanging out with you, Bella," he starts as we stand on the front porch, me fizzling with my keys, he with his hands in his pocket. Why do I feel like we just got back from our first date and he's preparing his first move to give that cliché first kiss at the end of the first date. "We should hang out more." And there you have it. Hang out, no date at all.

"That would be awesome."

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter! I'm having sooo much fun writing this story and I absolutely love the feedback I'm getting. It might not sound like a lot to others, but it's a lot to me, so thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**I'm gonna be a bit busy the next few days, so I think the next update won't be until next Wednesday. But keep on reading and reviewing and who knows, a lot of reviews might give me an incentive to write faster and update sooner!**

**Thanks to my beta Laure (AlorsLaure)! **

**xxx Linnie**

**Follow me on twitter JustGoAheadNow**


	6. Part 5

**Like I promised, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Part 5**

In the next few weeks, we're spending numerous times together. He took me grocery shopping: his mom was having her cook club over and because of work-related duties she was unable to go to the store herself. So she sent Edward. Not really having any idea what coriander or brined lemon really meant, he asked me to go with him, because he wanted his mom to know that he could handle it on his own. Of course, he couldn't, but Esme didn't have to know that.

We had also been talking about movies. Apparently not having seen The Lord of the Rings Trilogy is a big hole in your culture, so when Edward found out I hadn't seen it yet, he took me to the movie theatre Port Angeles to watch the three movies on three consecutive nights.

"Although certainly not my favourite movies," I had said after we watch the last one 'Return of the King' on a Friday evening, "I have to say I understand the trilogy's appeal to certain people." And that's all he was getting out of me.

I have to admit, it was interesting to watch it together with Edward. We already had seen 'The Notebook' together, but that was more for my amusement than his. So now we had seen a movie – well three actually – that were more his cup of tea. It was quite fascinating to watch him as he was looking at the screen. At some moments I was more enthralled by him than the movie itself. You should see the look on his face when he's doing something he likes. He's like a child on Christmas morning. It's quite beautiful.

One thing I've realized, it's always Edward taking me somewhere. I've never taken him somewhere. But I should take him somewhere. But where should I take him? It's not like I'm an interesting person. It's not like I can take him to a cheerleading competition. Oh yes, I don't think I mentioned it yet before, but I'm a cheerleader. Or I was a cheerleader. I was a member of the Forks High School Varsity Cheerleading Squad. And a quite good one, I think. Well, at least that's what they tell me. And it got me a scholarship to Dartmouth. And U-Dub. But I declined both. Because I also got a scholarship to U-Dub, based on my merits. But that's not helping me anywhere, because I still have no idea if I should and where I should take Edward to do something. Or should I just let him continue taking me to places and doing stuff?

Today, he's taking me golfing. I have never thought in my 18-year-old life I would be playing golf. Fishing with my dad maybe – he has always been a fanatic and he always dreamt of his child going fishing with him and until now, I've never gone with him. But still I was planning to, before I leave for college. But I would have imagined me more going fishing than going golfing. Dad asked me to go fishing with him yesterday. I could have said yes, but I was hoping Edward might want to do something with me. And guess, what… he did.

"Why on earth are we going golfing?" I ask as we make our way to our golf cart on the Port Angeles golf court.

"You'll think it's stupid," he answers with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

I roll my eyes. I only think it's stupid, because he think it's stupid. "Enlighten me."

"You have heard of my grandfather, right?"

Of course, I have heard of the mighty Anthony Cullen, the patriarch of the affluent New England Cullen family. Anthony Cullen is a US senator, while his son and Edward's uncle Clayton is running for governor in the state of Connecticut. Other various members of the Cullen family, aunts, uncles, cousins are participating in various top layers of the New England society. Why Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward and Alice are living in on the other side of the country in Forks, Washington, well, that's quite easy. Esme was born and raised here. Never fully accepted into the family – because Carlisle was marrying below his class – they moved to her hometown to get away from the Cullen spotlight.

But you can't escape Anthony's wrath. Even from the other side of the country he wanted to control his son's family.

Edward Cullen had a pretty normal childhood though, until he met a certain Laura Cavendish and it seemed like it changed it all.

I heard Anthony jumped and screamed when he found out the two were dating. And suddenly, Anthony had these high expectations for his grandson.

Why do I all know this? 4 words. Alice can't stop talking.

"Alice might have mentioned him once or twice," I say.

"Well, his annual charity golf tournament is coming up. And he wants all his grandsons to attend. And I need to practice my golf swings, because I don't want to end up last again," he grins. But it's his 'I don't like it' face.

"You want to impress your grandfather?" I ask, knowing it is probably true.

He nods.

"But you don't want to go?"

"No, not really," he says as we reach the first hole.

He prepares his first swing and he doesn't reply anymore. He concentrates on his first swing and he hits it in what seems – in my opinion – like a near perfect one. "Then don't go, if you really don't want to go."

"It isn't that simple," he replies, not looking in my direction, because I think he knows I'm right and he doesn't want to admit it.

It's my turn to hit the first whole, but of course I suck and I have to swing four times, before I hit the ball a first time. As I thought, I don't get it really far.

"Actually, it is," I utter. He finally looks at me. His expression doesn't say much though. I can see mixed emotions, sadness and – correct me if I'm wrong – hopefulness?

He doesn't say anything anymore. Instead, he moves forward to hit his ball again. We continue playing in silence for the next three holes, him only saying something once when he's complementing the one good ball I hit. Lucky hit, that's all it is. He's so much better than me. Besides one whole, he has hit all of them in par. And he says he isn't good.

When we reach the 7th whole, I've gotten a bit better. I don't need 10 swings anymore. I concentrate on my swing, when I turn around to look at Edward, who's standing behind me. He immediately averts my eyes and he's blushing immensely, like he's got caught doing something he shouldn't do.

Was he checking me out?

He was checking me out!

And it makes me smile. Smile. Smile.

* * *

**Sooo, Edward is checking her out... Things seem to go the good way ! **

**Someone asked me if we will get Edward's POV. This story will be in Bella's POV, but I don't exclude the fact, I might do outtakes in Edward's POV in the end ;-)**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Next update: Saturday evening (Europe time)! And maybe we could cut a deal, if I get 20 reviews on this new chapter before Saturday, I'll update sooner! Do we have a deal? **

**All my love, **

**Linnie!**


	7. Part 6

**Hello, I'm back! Well, I didn't get the 20 reviews I hoped I would get, so updating was just the original date! **

**Thanks though for the reviews, the new followers! I love reading them all! **

**Have fun with this chapter! I enjoyed writing it and I think you will all like. I gave a little sneak peek to a friend of mine and I think she wanted to murder me :P So Ellen, this chapter is for you! I hope you are satisfied after reading the complete story!**

* * *

**Part 6**

I can't believe it. My rock, one of the only steady things in my life for the last few years has left me. It has given up on me. And why does it have to be today? It could have been any other day, but not today. Anything, but today.

So this is where I'm standing right now… at the side of the road somewhere between Port Angeles and Forks, where my car, my beloved Chevrolet, has broken down. It was my baby for three years and now she's gone. For good, I think.

And that's not even the worst thing. I have no one to ask me to come and get me. My dad's still away at his fishing trip and the person I would normally call is somewhere in Europe. Sure, there is one person I can call, but I don't know if I should… I mean, it's not like we are friends yet…. Okay, he was checking me out, even though he couldn't stop denying it yesterday at the golf court, I know he was. And it makes me smile.

I look at the clock. It's past 8 PM. I should call him. It's getting late and I have really no idea who I should call otherwise.

I grab my cell phone out of my handbag and search for his number. I didn't know he had put his number in there, until I was bored yesterday morning and was scrolling through my contact list. I have no idea when he put his number in my cell phone, though. I can't remember a moment where he and I had been together, when he would have had the time to grab my cell phone. As far as I know, it was always in my pocket.

But I should be grateful for that right now. Because I am standing at the side of the road with a car who broke down and I need someone to come and get me.

He answers at the first ring. "Hello," he simply says. No name, just hello. I like that.

"Edward?" I answer rather timidly. I have to admit I'm a bit afraid. "It's Bella."

"Aah miss Swan, I see you've found my number in your phone," he says. Is it just me or does he sound more excited all of a sudden.

"Yeah," I answer. There doesn't seem to come more out of my mouth. The words just can't get past my lips.

"How are you, Bella?' he enquires.

"Well…." I tell him the story of my broken-down car and how I'm stranded at the side of the road with nobody else to get me. "You really don't have to get me if you can't, but maybe you could call the towing company for me. I don't have the number and…."

But I can't continue, because he interrupts me. "Where are you exactly?"

"You know that little gas station near Light's pond? I'm a little passed that, in the direction of Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, I know it," he says. It sounds like he's moving around the house, because I hear noises like car keys in the background. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thank you, Edward, it really means a lot to me!"

"No problems, Bells!" he says while I hear a car closing. "Go in the car and lock it."

I roll my eyes. Not that that matters. "Edward, nothing's gonna happen with me."

"Bella, please," he begs. He sounds like a little puppy. I can't say no to that.

"Fine."

We say goodbyes and as I was told, I go in my car and lock it. Now all I have to do is wait.

Wait, did he call me Bells?

I wait and I wait. It's getting darker. Not only is the sun setting down, but it's also getting more and more cloudy. And not like regular clouds, but that kind of clouds where thunderstorm will grow out of and the rain will fall and fall and fall. I have a love/hate relationship with those summer storms.

In Phoenix, where I used to live with my mom, those storms would appear out of nowhere and disappear just as fast. My mom was fascinated by it. She actually was fascinated by all kinds of nature phenomena. Remember the shooting stars?

I remember one time, when I was five, maybe six, she woke me up in the middle of the night, she dressed me and took me outside. "Bella, this is the luckiest I'll ever be," she had said, "Make sure you dance in the rain from time to time. You'll never feel as liberated as you do, when you dance in the rain.

And so we did. We danced in the rain. And she was right. I felt liberated.

After that first time I had done it numerous time. Sometimes with my mom, but also a few times without her. I never felt freer. The last time however, was with her. It was just before I moved to Forks. "Remember Bella, when life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile."

My reminiscing to the past is interrupted by a hard knock on the window. I look outside and it's Edward, wearing the cap of his hoodie.

I haven't even noticed it started raining. It's not just raining; it's raining cats and dogs, down pouring. And Edward is standing outside, getting soaking wet.

My brain is finally comprehending what's happening and I motion him to get to my passenger's door, while I unlock my car.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" I says when he's finally in the car, he's better than I imagined. He smiles. He smiles greatly. God, I love his smile.

We sit in silence for a while, while we wait for the rain to lessen.

"Have you ever danced in the rain?" I finally say, because I can't handle the silence anymore.

"No."

"Dancing in the rain is awesome."

"Kissing in the rain is better." His reply catches me by surprise. Does he mean something with it?

"I have never tried it," I carefully say. If he's offering, I'm very willing to accept.

"You should do it, if you ever have the opportunity with your boyfriend," he says. So far on that offering part.

The rain has lessened and we make his way to his car.

When we reach my home, it has stopped raining. I get out of the car and he follows me back to the house. At the door, we stop. I'm fizzling with my keys. "Your car should be picked up in the morning," he says.

"Thank you for doing this, Edward."

"You're acting like I saved your life or something," he smiles.

"You might as well have!" I answer, smiling back.

"Goodnight Bella," he says. He then leans over to me. Slowly, even to slowly. He kisses my cheek, a little longer than I remember a peck on the cheek should be. He slowly backs out and he turns his head away a bit. I guess in an effort to avoid the look on his face, but it doesn't really matter. I can see the big smile on his face.

"Night, Edward," I reply as he heads back to his car.

I've been smiling a lot lately. And every time it's because of a certain older brother of my best friend.

* * *

**So, what is really satisfying enough?!**

**Next update will the Tuesday, unless I get 20 reviews and I'll post a day early, it's up to you guys! **

**All my love, Linnie!**


	8. Part 7

**Thank you - Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Part 7**

I'm attracted to Edward Cullen.

There, I said it.

I'm attracted to him. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I've never thought he would be one of the only guys who would ever make me give this feeling. You know that feeling you get in the stomach when he sends a text or he just gives you a smile when you are together… like butterflies in your belly? Well, I'm having them with Edward.

Why wouldn't I be attracted to him though? He's simply gorgeous, emerald green eyes where you can get lost in and that messy hair – when we were in the store a few days ago, a girl described it as sex hair – and that's just talking about his looks. He's also kind, compassionate and put other's need before his own. He's the complete package.

I admitted it. What am I doing about it now?

My dad got back home yesterday from his fishing trip. He got a few big ones and he's talked elaborately about he caught it. He's always so proud when talking about his fishing. It may not mean a lot to the bigger part of the population, but for a simple man like my dad, it means everything.

When he noticed that my truck wasn't standing in front of the house, he immediately assumed the worst. It was stolen, or even worse, he thought I was kidnapped. You should have seen the relief on his face when he saw me opening the door.

I told him the story of how my car broke down and how Edward came to get me. He wasn't really happy it was a boy, but it was still better than a stranger.

I haven't heard from Edward since he said goodbye to me at the door after my car broke down. He has always contacted me. Should I be the one to contact him now? Or maybe he's confused after what happened at the door. He did give me a kiss on the cheek after all and maybe he thinks he's not yet ready for whatever is happening between us. He just got out of a four-year relationship after all. And I don't want to be a rebound girl.

Tonight, my father wanted to have a father-daughter night. In his eyes, that means, going out to eat at the local diner and then watch whatever's on television. Tonight, that would be sports. I don't really care for sports – yes, I know I'm a cheerleader – but it's one of dad's favorite things, so I endure it for him.

In the middle of the football game – I have no idea who's playing, let alone knowi the score – my cell phone beeps. I have a new text message. I can't contain my smile when I see the person who it's from.

Edward.

_Hi, how are you?_

It's simple and short, but powerful.

_Good. WBU? Dried up a bit? ;-) _

"What boy got you smiling?" My dad asks, bringing me back out of my bubble.

I can't lie. Not to my dad. "Edward," I say. I don't look in his direction; instead I have my attention directed to my phone.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Edward," he asks. I look at him - he's still focused on the television. Well, it's still my dad and sports will always be one of his favorite things.

"Yeah, we're just hanging out," I tell him, "We're having fun."

"Didn't he just come out of a relationship?" Sure, dad. You just had to mention that.

"He is, but we're just friends, dad."

"You've never been just friends with a boy, Bells," he says. Dammit, that's true, but I hate he's bringing that up again.

I want to say something, but Edward chooses that moment to send me a new text.

_All good. All good. _

I want to answer back, but before I get time to finish my message, he has sent me a new one.

_Can I call you?_

I just send a simple answer back.

_Yes._

I get up and make my way out of the living room, because I don't want my dad to hear he's calling me. He already asked enough.

But of course, it's too good to be true, because just as I walk past my dad, my cell phone rings. And I'm so embarrassed, because Edward's ringtone is 'I'm sexy and I know it.' I didn't even know I had that song. Why on earth would he put that ringtone to his name? He deliberately wants to annoy me. I'm sure of it.

"So now he's calling you?" I hear my dad say, when I'm finally in the kitchen.

I shrug it off.

"I'm sexy and I know it," I answer, "Seriously?"

He laughs. "Well, oooh I just love teasing you!"

"Well, it was more like embarrassing me!" I utter, raising my voice a little bit, "My dad was in the room with me!"

He started laughing even more. I don't think it's amusing though.

"I'll hang up, you know, mr. Can-I-call-you," I say, slightly irritated.

He seems to do a little bit of effort to stop laughing, but I just hear it in his voice that he's having difficulties with it.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he apologizes.

"It's fine", I utter while making my way upstairs to my bedroom. I certainly don't want my dad to hear anything else. "Why are you calling me?"

"Do I need a reason to call a friend?"

"Since when are we friends?"

I think he was surprised by that answer, because I don't immediately get a reply.

"You're my little sister's best friend. Shouldn't it normal to get to know them?"

"Not really, actually."

"Well in that case, we should get to know each other more, because who else is going to be your friend this summer?"

"Good point you have there," I shrug. And there's the laugh again. He's right though.

"So why I was really calling, my brother's having this start-of-the-summer barbeque at his house in Seattle and he expects me to come, so I was wondering, since we're becoming friends and all, if my new friend wants to come with me to Seattle on Saturday?"

Euhm… what? He's asking me to come visit his brother in Seattle. As his date? Probably not, because like he said, I'm his new friend.

"And we're coming home in the middle of the night?"

"Of course not, Emmett said we could crash at his place."

"I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon, Bella, be spontaneous…"

I can't with that remark. I know I am not spontaneous. It's not like I don't want to be, I just can't. Don't ask me why. It's just how I am.

"Fine," I finally relent.

"Great!" he says enthusiastically. "I'll pick you up at 8 in the morning!" And he hangs up, so I don't get the chance to change my mind.

What I am getting myself into?

Like he said he would, he arrives at my home on Saturday at 8 in the morning. Thank god, Dad has to work, because I can't deal with him interrogating Edward about his intentions towards his daughter. I have witnessed it before and I can tell you this, it is not something you want to observe. A classmate once came to work on a biology project and after my dad was done with him – I had been in the kitchen for like 10 seconds – he couldn't leave the house any faster. And for the rest of the year, he tried very hard to avoid me.

"Well, a good morning to you, miss Swan," he says when I meet him at his car.

What is it with him? Ever since that kiss on my cheek and the subsequent phone call he has been all flirty with me. She has been texting me immensely, I mean, I don't think I have ever received this many texts in the last weeks than I got in the last year. I don't really mind them though; it keeps my mind off of things, when I'm restocking shelves at Newton's. It had even giving me quite a few stares from Mike, the Newton's son, who's a couple of years younger than me and I'm pretty sure he has a tiny crush on me. I think I broke his heart, receiving all those text messages.

How do I react on those texts? Normal, I guess. I haven't been flirting back. I think. It was nothing sexual in his text messages, just playful innuendos. Does it mean something? I have no idea. I guess today will tell.

"Are you ready?" he asks as we are seated in his car.

I nod. He smiles.

He starts the car and we're off on a three-hour road trip to Seattle.

* * *

**Roadtrip to Seattle! Whooohoh, what's going happen during the trip and in Seattle at Emmett's? So many possibilities ;-) **

**I love you all!**

**Update will be on Saturday, Friday if I reach 20 reviews by then!**

**All my love, Linnie**


	9. Part 8

**Here we go again! The road trip, I know all of you have high expectations, so I hope I don't disappoint! **

* * *

**Part 8**

"Why are we leaving in the morning?" I say after being in the car for about 15 minutes.

"Maybe we could do a little sightseeing or something," he says, "It's gonna be your home for the next four years, you should get to know it!"

"Seattle's never gonna be my home," I mutter quietly. There's only one place that's ever been home to me and it's definitely not Seattle.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I react. I'm definitely not in the mood to talk about it now.

He looks at me funny, but I'm glad he doesn't ask any further. Alice would continue, but thank god, her brother isn't the same.

"Have you ever been to the Space Needle?" he then asks. He's very keen on keeping a conversation.

"Never actually," I smile, "I actually never visited Seattle before. I've only passed through the city on my way to Forks after landing in SeaTac."

"I thought you were afraid of flying," he laughs.

"I am," I answer. He doesn't know this is a sensitive subject to me. So I can't blame him for going this way, but I don't like the way this conversation is going "It was the only time I've ever been on a plane and it was a nightmare."

"Then why did you go if you are so afraid," he wants to know.

"Because I was moving to Forks and I couldn't drive yet and my dad wasn't able to get me with his work and everything." I'm really having difficulties containing my tears. It's been a long time, since I last talked about it. But maybe I need to talk about it.

"Oh yeah, Alice once mentioned you used to live in Phoenix. Why did you move? The Arizona sun just wasn't doing it for you anymore?" he laughs. I can't be mad at him. Really I can't. He doesn't know. I'm surprised Alice didn't mention it to him, but I can't blame him, because he just doesn't know.

"My mom died," I say as I drift my eyes from the road to my lap. There's the first tear.

He doesn't say anything anymore, but I can feel he has stopped the car at the side of the road. Finally, he starts talking. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"It's okay…."

"No, it's not okay… If I had known, I would have stop pushing you and I'm…" he says, but doesn't seem to find the right words. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I reply, still focusing on my lap. "It's been three years, I should have moved on by now."

"What happened?" He tries to ask. I don't blame for being curious. It's not like it's a secret. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I shouldn't have asked anyway! Let's change the subject! We could talk about tonight! You remember…"

I interrupt him, even though I'm a little sad to do it, because he's cute when he's rambling. "She had a heart condition. I came home from visiting my grandma's who lives 300 miles away and I found her on the floor. The doctors said she had a heart attack. She never regained consciousness and she died three days later." And that's my fault, but he doesn't have to know that.

Words are needed anymore for a while. After a while, I look up and notice we're at a rest stop off the interstate. "Let's take a short walk," he says and he walks over to my side of the car to open the door. He offers his hand and I'm a bit cautious to accept it, but as I look into his eyes, he gives me the comfort I need. I mustn't be afraid. So I take it.

We walk a short while, over the grass, not saying anything. But we don't need to say anything. He's just letting me know he's here for me and that's all I need for now.

He moves us to a bench, where we sit in silence for a while longer.

It's a beautiful day. No clouds at all. It's very rare for these sunny days in Washington. But today, it feels like it's meant to be. Today the sun is symbol for a new beginning maybe. Because it's the first time I talked about my mom's death without breaking down in tears. Yes, there have been a few tears, but I haven't broken down, screaming like the previous times. And I think Edward helped me with that.

"Tell me something about you!" he eventually speaks. We're still sitting on the bench.

"What?" I'm a little bit surprised with the question though. It's so …. Out of the blue.

"Tell me something that I wouldn't expect from you," he explains.

"I'm a cheerleader," I say like it's the most serious thing in the world.

And he gasps. I guess he didn't see that coming.

Most people don't. I'm not exactly the cheerleader type. I mean, I'm not bubbly, cheery or beautiful. I wasn't dating the captain of the basketball squad or any other guy for that matter. But I can cheerlead.

I am or was – that doesn't really matter – a flyer. That means I am the girl that's being tossed in the air while doing multiple somersaults and other stuff you shouldn't do at home. I can do a back handspring, a full somersault layout and a back twisting somersault and all of that together in a series of tumbling.

It's that aspect of cheerleading that really gets me. Not the cheering for the team or the yelling, but simple act of being in the air and not having a care in the world, feeling free. It's one of the most wonderful feelings in the world.

"I did not expect that at all," he concludes.

"Most people don't," I reply.

"How did you get into it? I mean, you're the not the stereotype I have when I think of cheerleaders. I mean, I'm not saying you wouldn't be a good cheerleader, but most cheerleaders are very cheery and smiling, not that you don't smile, but it's a different kind of smile and…"

He's rambling again. I love it, when people are rambling. Even more, when it's a boy that gives you butterflies. But although it's very cute, I put him out of his misery.

"Edward!" I interrupt him, "It's okay, I know I'm not the most conventional cheerleader. But it was one of those things that brought my mom and me together. And it makes me smile."

"You should never give up the things that make you smile," he retorts.

And he's right. Maybe a little bit too right. Part of me wonders if he's talking to my dad.

We continue to watch the sky and our surroundings in silence.

"Let's go back on the road," he eventually says. We've been at the rest stop for close to an hour already. We get back to the car and continue our way to Seattle.

After we decide not to visit any things in Seattle after all, we arrive at Emmett's place at 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

He had called Emmett earlier to let him know we would be there earlier than expected. It was no problem for him. Edward had also mentioned that he was bringing someone. Apparently he hadn't told Emmett that I was joining him. And he doesn't know it's me.

It makes me a bit uneasy. I mean, he isn't expecting me and then there I am unannounced. But in the end, I think it will be okay, because Emmett's always been a goofball and he loves me. I think. At least, he loves teasing me.

He's like the older brother I never had. When he was attending community college in Port Angeles and commuting between his home and his school, there were numerous times where we had fun. Lots of fun. Actually, it was at Emmett's party I was drunk for the very first time. I have some good memories involving Emmett Cullen, even though he was 5 years older than me and Alice.

I haven't seen Emmett since last Thanksgiving though. That was the last time he had been in Forks, because the previous summer he moved to Seattle 'to explore something more than Forks'. That were his words, I think he met a girl, although I've never heard Alice talk about him having a girlfriend though. Emmett's always been a ladies man.

When we get out of the car, Emmett is already waiting at the door. He lights up when he sees I'm the mysterious guest.

"Belly!" he screams as he runs towards us. When he reaches us, he grabs me in his arms and twirls me around. He used to do that all the time.

"What are you doing here?" he mutters after he puts me down, "Hanging out with little bro?"

Edward steps in. "Yeah, like you said, just hanging!"

"Sure you do!" Emmett replies, while giving Edward a look I can't really place.

And Edward gives him the same look. I decide not to give much thought to it. It is probably a brother thing.

"Let's get this party rollin'!" he yells as we make our way into his cosy townhouse.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Did ya shed a tear? Did you have a feeling about Bella's mom? there's a lot more to that story!**

**Next update will be on wednesday. **

**Edward and Bella are definitely getting closer in the next chapter ;-) Party time!**

**All my love, Linnie**


	10. Part 9

**Things are heating up in this chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

**Part 9**

A beginning-of-the-summer barbeque at Emmett's means having a lot of people over , a lot of meat, beer and loud music. How could I forget? It's not like I ever went to those infamous parties – because basically that's what they are – before. I've always been too young, and you can't forget who my father is. Yeah, being a chief of police's daughter doesn't always have benefits.

Earlier, Emmet introduced me to his girlfriend. He had been very mysterious about her. And then I knew why. It's Rosalie Hale.

Rose was a senior, when I arrived at Forks High as a sophomore. She took me under my wing and discovered I had a love for cheerleading. I was the only sophomore cheerleader that year.

She's also the only person who knows the real reason why I have a fear of flying. And as far as I know, she will be the only person.

Rosalie was there for me, after my mom had died and she played a big part of how I dealt with her death. Although I haven't really seen her for two years, I still consider her my friend.

She's busy, though, and I can't seem to catch her alone.

After the delicious meal that was all the meat, the party is in full swing and I've been talking to some of Rose's fellow students. It is actually nice to talk to some U-Dub students and to know a few of them, before I go there myself. Tips are always welcome. Not that Rose's friends and I are the same kind of people, I mean, they were mostly Engineering majors, while I am considering English Literature as a major. But it's just interesting to hear about college life. Is it really like they depict it on TV?

A dude named Joseph – at least I think he's named that – is telling a story about he got "like totally wasted" during a college frat party during last year, when suddenly someone is grasping my shoulder. I turn around and see that it's Edward. A smile is immediately formed on my face.

"Are you having fun?" he asks. He's standing awfully close to me. Not that I mind though. If he just turns his head a bit more to the right and I bring my head closer to him, we would…

"Yeah, I am," I try to answer as normal as possible. I don't want him to know how affected I am by this closeness and how much I want his lips to touch mine.

"You wanna have a drink?" he then asks.

I nod as I look into his eyes. There's something there. A sparkle. A fire ignited. And there may be a tiny bit of hope that thinks it is for me.

He grabs my hand and leads me through the crowd towards the kitchen. We're holding hands. We're touching. I know we were holding hands earlier today, but this is more you know. Because we're in a place with a lot of people and he doesn't want to hide the fact we're holding hands.

We're alone in kitchen. I don't know how that's possible, seen the amount of people is here. It's got to be like fate, right?

He lets go of my hand and walks over to the fridge. "A beer?" He suggests.

"I probably shouldn't drink," I shouldn't. Firstly, I'm not old enough and secondly me and alcohol do not mix "Just a soda, please." He nods and grabs himself a beer – Stella of course, he's a Belgian beer drinker – and a Pepsi – not Max, because I hate everything Light.

He opens the bottles, hands me my Pepsi and takes a sip from his beer. There's silence. A bit of an awkward silence. I think both of us don't know what to do. I think we both can acknowledge there's something. But who's gonna act on it first?

Slowly, he makes his way over to me. So, he's making the first move. He puts his bottle on the kitchen, does the same with mine and as soon as I have ever seen it happen, he puts his right arm around my waist, automatically bringing me even closer to him. With his left hand, he puts away the lock of hair that has been hiding in my face for quite some time now. He traces my cheek with just his fingers. I want to close my eyes, but his eyes are burnt into mine.

Finally after weeks of waiting for this, we're having our moment again. And I know for sure, this time, he knows, too.

But of course, it just seems like our luck, because we're interrupted again. Thank god, it's not my dad this time, but rather Emmett. "Dude, where are you?" he says, barging into the kitchen, probably tipsy already. I don't think he notices how close Edward and I are standing to each other. He jumped away immediately and now he's standing five meters away.

"We're starting this drinking game!" he adds and forces Edward out of the kitchen, leaving me behind all alone and all dazed.

What the hell just happened?

I try to shrug it off and as head back into the other room, seeing more people I have never seen in my life – I would have never thought Emmett would know this many people – I encounter Rosalie on her way to the kitchen.

"So…" I begin, "You and Emmett?"

She starts blushing. "Yeah… Who would have thought?"

I certainly wouldn't have. I mean, I have never known Emmett having a girlfriend. He's never been that 'in a committed relationship' kind of guy. He's that kind of guy who smooth-talks girls in his bed with his words and his with. And then there's Rosalie. She's completely the opposite. She's a fast-talking, no-nonsense kind of girl who you should not mess with.

"How did it happen?" she asks.

She totally lights up and a smile grows on her lips. I guess she must be really serious about this, if you get her to smile. "Well last summer, I was taking summer classes, so staying in Seattle and one night, I was in the mood for pizza and then suddenly, Emmett was there delivering the pizza. Of course, I recognized him from back in Forks. And we got talking and we just knew, I guess…"

She has sparkles in her eyes. I have never seen her sparkle before.

"I'm happy for you, Rose," I say. I truly am. Emmett is a wonderful guy, though a goofball, but I think they make a great couple.

"Thanks," she says, then there's a silence. I already know what she wants to ask. "So what about you and Edward?"

"I have no idea actually. We've been hanging out, spending time together, nothing more." I don't tell her about the two moments we've shared.

"Do you want there to be more?"

"Arg, I don't know. It's not like we have a future. In the fall, he's off to Dartmouth and I'm staying here in Seattle. That's never gonna work."

"Now you're mentioning Dartmouth," Rosalie suddenly changes the subject, "What am I hearing about you refusing a full-ride scholarship to Dartmouth?"

"Please don't go there," I don't want to talk about that right now. I'm actually tired of having to defend my choices all the time.

"So it's true," she simply stated.

I don't answer, but I think she knows my silence is a positive answer.

"Why?"

"You know why..."

She doesn't reply to that statement, so I think she knows that I won't continue with this subject. Thankfully, she changes the topic. "I overheard Edward's former high school buddies earlier. They said he changed again."

"Changed?" I apparently haven't noticed.

"Yeah, according he's becoming reminiscent of the guy they used to know in high school."

"So?" This is going somewhere?

"Yeah, you know… before he started dating Laura…"he explains, "They told that he looks more relaxed than ever right now, like a burden has lifted off his shoulders and he's ready to have fun again."

Well, he broke up with Laura a few weeks ago, so it makes sense, right?

"Well, a pretty big thing happened, no? I think everybody changes after ending a four-year relationship."

"It could be that, but who's been spending a lot of his time with ever since he got back?" I don't answer. "People don't change because of a situation, Bella. People change people."

I still don't answer. There's no way I could be the change in someone.

"Remember this, Bella. You have to live in the here and the now, the present. Not in the past and not the future. Stop thinking about might happen and just act. It's pretty obvious you're starting to develop feelings for Edward."

With that, Rosalie leaves me and I watch her walk over to the couch, where she sits next to Emmett – who 's preparing for the drinking game, whatever it might be – but not before giving him a big kiss on the lips.

I continue making my way around the house. Maybe I can talk to that Joseph guy again, he's a bit weird, but seems like a good guy. I don't immediately see, so I try my luck outside. But Edward's voice stops me.

"What's going on with you and that Swan chick?" I hear someone say.

"She's just a distraction," Edward answers.

A distraction, I just a distraction. A tear forms in my eye. After everything, I'm just a distraction. I make a U-turn, head over to the kitchen, where I grab a beer from the fridge. Let's see who is distracting whom.

* * *

**Oooh there was an almost kiss! I'm really a tease, right? And then Bella overhears Edward... What's gonna happen nowwwww? But did you enjoy the chapter? **

**Next update will be on Saturday or Sunday. It will depend how busy I'm on Saturday. It's my birthday then, so I have some things planned, so we'll see how it goes!**

**All my love, **

**Linnie**


	11. Part 10

**Part 10**

I very slowly open my eyes, but as soon those rays of lights hit my eyes, they immediately close again.

I have a headache. And not just a headache, it's just like a thousand hammers are being knocked on my head. And I feel nauseated. But I don't feel the need to vomit.

What happened last night?

I try to open my eyes again, and I shift my left leg. It is then that I notice that I'm not alone in my bed. I turn my head a bit to see what time it is, but there's no alarm clock on my nightstand.

That's not my nightstand.

And that's not my ceiling.

Seriously, what happened last night?

I slowly move myself facing the person next to me and when I see the bronze-colored mop, commonly referred to as sex hair, all comes back to me. The road trip, telling about my mom, the barbeque at Emmett's place in Seattle, the almost-kiss in the kitchen, the conversation with Rosalie and overhearing what Edward really thought about me, following drinking and more drinking; I remember it all. Oh god.

And now Edward is lying next to me in the same bed. The events during my drunken period are still a bit hazy. Please tell me nothing happened with him. I look underneath the blankets and thank god, we still wearing our clothes. Although it could still mean nothing, but it's a bit more reassuring than when we would have been naked.

"Fuck," I say, a bit louder than I intended, because I feel him shift next to me. Is he awake?

He growls. Yes, he's definitely awake.

"Edward?" I whisper, trying to be gently. I don't know if he has a morning temper or not, so…

He turns around, facing me. We just look into each other eyes for a moment. I can't be mad at him anymore. Sure, he had called me a distraction, but when I stare at his beautiful eyes, I can't be mad at him anymore. He probably had a good reason. I should ask him about it. Later. After I take 100 painkillers, because the headache is pretty unbearable.

"How are you?" he asks after it seems like we've been staring at each other for quite some time now.

"Headache, nauseated. Not really good…" I reply, "How bad was I last night?"

"You were not bad. You were …. Amusing," he adds after thinking maybe a tat to long about it.

"Oh god," I crawl back under my blankets. This is embarrassing. I don't even know what I did, but this is the reason why I don't drink. I hate not remembering things. "What did I do?"

"Well, let's just say that Rosalie might think you switched sides after last night," he laughs.

Oh god, not embarrassing at all. Nope, not a teeny weeny bit.

Who am I kidding? This is probably the most embarrassing moment in my life. And I want to die. Now preferably. I'm never gonna live for the rest of my life under this blankets.

But of course, that is wishful thinking, because Edward unveils me. And there are those eyes again… Can I melt now?

Sigh, I need to come to terms what happened. Everyone has his or her drunken moments; it's part of life. Now I'll be embarrassed, but in some time, we'll laugh at these moments. "Do you remember that time you were so drunk that you practically molested Rosalie?" Yes, I can already see it.

But there are still some things that are not clear yet. Like, how the hell did Edward and I ended up in the same bed? "What happened after… you know? Did we…" I really need to be sure. My first time with Edward and I wouldn't remember it.

"We didn't have sex, Bella," he reassures me and I sigh. A burden has been lifted of my shoulders.

"Then how did we end up together in bed?"

He smiles. Oh god, he really needs to stop with that smile or we will have sex. "Well, after your advances towards Rosalie, I think it became a bit much and you spend the rest of the evening in the bathroom. When you finally fell asleep, I offered to watch over you. I didn't want you to suffocate in your vomit. I must have fallen asleep myself," he explains. "I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"It's okay," I react, "Thank you for taking care of me." I think it was my turn to give a smile.

"You're welcome."

A silence overcomes us. But it isn't an awkward silence. We both said what we needed to say. For now anyway. And I feel content.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast." He says after a few minutes. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me," I hush, trying to sound a bit sexy, but of course, I fail. Hard. He chuckles at my attempt.

He leaves the room and I fall head back on my pillow and I sigh. What the fucking is happening now? I need to focus my thoughts. I need to control myself.

I let one last breath and made my way downstairs.

Emmett, Rosalie and some other people I don't know, but remember from last night are also at the breakfast table.

They interact so well. They've probably been friends for a long time. I'm kind of jealous of it. I mean, Alice as my best friend is amazing, but I've never had a group of friends. It's always been Alice and me. Sure, there's my cheerleading group, but outside practices and games and competitions, we didn't really hang out.

"Can we talk?" Edward asks, after we have finished breakfast.

I nod. I think I know that it's about what almost happened in the kitchen yesterday. He probably has to say that he was caught in the moment and it was all a mistake. After all, I am a distraction.

He leads me out to the back, where I'm surprised by how beautiful this town garden is. Wow, I wouldn't have guessed this was Emmett's doing.

He moves us to the bench, facing the flowerbed. He doesn't say anything at first. Perhaps he can't find the right words to let me off easy. I mean, he's still a gentleman.

"Bella, I'm immensely attracted to you," he says out of the blue. "I'm having a very good time hanging out with you and spending time with you. I really consider you my friend.

"Okay…"

"And at every other moment, I would have tried to see if this, whatever this is between us, could lead somewhere, because if I'm not mistaken, you might feel the same. But if I am not, oh god, I'm making a fool out of myself and forget I ever said anything…"

"Edward," I interrupt him, "Focus!" Even though I love his rambling, he's getting off subject.

"It's just that I just got out of a relationship. Barely all I know is being in a relationship. And I think it's best for me if I stay single for now, even though I want to kiss you so bad, it wouldn't be fair to you. And you deserve someone who will give you an undivided attention and I can't promise you that at this moment."

I think I knew this was coming. I mean, everything he's saying, is true. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. "I know," I say. Nothing more though, because I can't feel a bit disappointed though. You can think about all you want, the fact is that I still got rejected. And that stings. "But this doesn't have to mean we have to stop hanging out, right?"

"Absolutely not!" he replies, maybe just a little bit too soon. And do I hear some doubt in his voice?

"Okay," I smile. But behind my smile, I'm doing really hard not to cry.

* * *

**Thank you for all the continued support! It means so much to me! So, it's my birthday today (turning 23 WOW!), this was my treat for you! you might be a bit down after this story, but I can promise you, things will only going uphill from now on! Think positive! **

**Don't know yet, when I'll have the next update up, it's been a bit hectic! Hope near the end of the week!**

**All my love, Linnie**

**(I'm on twitter! JustGoAheadNow)**


	12. Part 11

**Soo, I'm back earlier than I expected! However i had some difficulties writing this chapter, so bare with me! Though, I still hope you like it! BTW, love to hear what you think about the last scene :D**

* * *

**Part 11**

I try to be strong for the rest of the day. I can't let anyone show that I'm affected by Edward's rejection. When I'm with other people, I can manage all by all, but when I'm alone, I'm really close to breaking down. I would have never thought that I would feel this way.

The gang – I did not name them, I think it was Emmett's idea – were gonna stay the rest of the day at Emmett's place. They want to hang out before they went separate ways again. It had been a long time since they spend some time together as friends. I really don't know any of them, outside of Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

While talking to Rosalie in the afternoon about life in Forks and her experiences at college, I notice Edward chatting to one of buddies. Listening to the voice, it's the same guy to whom he was talking outside to, before I decided to get drunk.

At one time, he catches me staring at him. And he smiles. I try not to get flustered by it, but I can't help it. When a boy smiles at you, you can't help but smile back.

"You're chief Swan's daughter, right?" Edward's friend asks me some time later, while I'm watching some television in the living room and the rest is doing god only knows what.

"Euhm yeah," I reply, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Sam, one of Edward's buddies in high school." The name Sam does ring a bell and then I remember.

"You're the guy that made Edward spend a night in jail in my dad's care!"

"That would be me," he laughs, "How's your old man doing by the way?"

"He's doing fine, you know, the same as he's always been."

He doesn't say anything to that, but instead he glares at me, like he's trying to figure me out. And I have no idea how to respond to that. "You're absolutely no distraction," he retorts and then he leaves. What does he mean by that?

A few days after that, I haven't heard anything from Edward since he dropped me home that night. The drive back home wasn't awkward like I expected. We talked and we laughed. Like two friends who hang out all the time. I have been a little bitter about that, however I finally get a Skype call from Alice and she makes things a lot better. I haven't heard from her in weeks. She does know I still exist after all.

"I miss you, Bella," she starts the conversation and I'm a bit biased, because here I am thinking, she's having the time of her life in Europe.

"Why on earth would you be missing me, Alice? You're in Europe, you don't have time to miss me!"

She sighs. And her smile disappears a bit. "I'm really having fun with Jasper, but this was supposed to be our summer and I'm such a bitch for ditching us," she explains.

This is what I have been waiting for weeks… Alice finally admitting that she had been wrong about how she handled the whole ordeal.

"I'm coming home!" she says and suddenly she stands up from her chair, where she had been sitting. She's in total Alice mode. When she gets something in her head, nothing can stop her. Now, she's walking around her hotel room from the left to the right, grabbing all her stuff – her clothes and her dozens of pairs of shoes – and throwing it in the suitcase on her bed.

I try to come between her. "Alice!" She doesn't respond. "Alice!" I yell a little louder. She still doesn't respond.

"Alice, got dammit, get your but in front of the screen or I will go to your house and I will take Bugsie, so you'll never see her again!"

Immediately she's in front of the screen again. Nobody messes with her Bugsie. In case you don't know, Bugsie is her favourite stuffed animal she got when she was born. And if anything would happen to him or her – Alice has never really been specific about the sex – she would be heartbroken. "I'm listening," she says.

She looks a bit terrified though, but she knows I would never do anything to hurt Bugsie. When she sees me smile, she relaxes. "Alice, I would never ask you to come back from freaking Europe, okay?"

"But…"

But I don't let her answer any further. "Where are you now, Alice?" Ask Alice about what she has been doing and she forgets about everything else.

"Oh, I'm in Brussels right now! God, it's here so beautiful! There's this monument here, the Atomium! And it's like 9 balls connected with tubes and it's an iron crystal but like 165 million times magnified and it was built for the 1958 World Fair! And oh yeah, there's this…." And so Alice continues to tell about beautiful Brussels is. From all the beer she has tasted – in Belgium you can drink at age 18 – until a statue of a little guy that pees – don't ask me – she tells it all. And by the why she's talking, I know she's having fun. She's so passionate. So I can't ask her to come home to spend some time with me. Even if she offers. "You should really visit Brussels in the future," she still continues, "So what have you been doing this last few weeks?"

Now I'm the one sitting there with my mouth open. Did Alice Cullen really just stop talking about her personally to ask me something about how I'm doing? Am I dreaming? This has never happened.

"Euhm…" I stutter, not really knowing what to say.

"Emmett said you went to his barbeque this weekend," she mentions. So she talked to Emmett. Does that mean she talked to Edward, too?

"Yeah, he asked if I wanted to come and it was fun…" If she isn't mentioning Edward, then I'm certainly not mentioning that I'm having feelings for her brother. I definitely don't need to hear another time he only wanted to be friends. Well, a good friend he is, if he hasn't contacted me since last weekend. "By the way, why haven't you told me Emmett was dating Rosalie?" I say, absolutely avoiding the topic Edward.

"Whaaaat?" And apparently she doesn't yet. And for the five minutes she rattles about she doesn't know anything about her brother anymore. She wants to drag everything out of me, but I say she has to talk to Emmett to it. It's not my thing to say.

"Bella, I think I'm gonna come home a few days earlier than planned, I think we need to spend time together and 10 days isn't nearly enough," Alice says, almost crying in front of the screen.

And she almost makes me cry, too. And I remember again why Alice is my best friend.

Later that night, when I'm ready to go to sleep, I hear those knocks against my window. See, I'm so affected by Edward's rejection that I'm imagining things. You need to get over it, Bella!

But the knocking doesn't stop. In the contrary, I hear somebody outside and this time I'm sure I'm not imagining it. There's someone outside my house.

And apparently I'm not the only one who heard it. "Bella, your 'friend' Edward is outside. If you don't make him stop shouting soon, I'll swear, I'll hunt him down with my gun," my dad screams from downstairs.

If you know my dad, you know he's serious about those kinds of threats. So I hurry downstairs, before he makes his move. In the haste of going downstairs, I forget a sweater and I can feel it when I go outside. It's rather chilly. I automatically cover my body with my arms and Edward, being the gentleman he is, notices it and walks over to me, giving me his jacket. "Better? "

"You know, a text wouldn't have hurt to let me know you were outside, okay. You wouldn't have enraged Charlie."

"But I like living on the wild side of life," he says smiling. This would be like a good time to use one of those smileys. "And besides, this is more romantic!" Living on the wild side, sure! What, wait, romantic? Huh, what's he talking about?

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

He doesn't say anything. He seems very twisted in his thoughts. I don't think he even knows himself, why he is here.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

It the last things he says before he captures me in a searing kiss.

* * *

**Is this what we've been waiting for for weeks now?! Their first ooooooh, are we all happy new!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Next update will be Sunday.**

**All my love, Linnie**


	13. Part 12

**Sooo, what will happen after the first kiss... **

* * *

**Part 12**

Over the last few weeks, I've imagined how my first kiss with Edward would be. Doesn't every girl?

We want to be swept off our feet. We want sparks. We want butterflies in our stomach. We want to go light in the head. We want fireworks. We want romantic candlelight illuminating the background. We want a musical score enhancing the sensation. We want to know when our first kiss is coming… the guy slowly moving closer, until his lips touches mine. We want … perfection.

I don't have romantic candlelight – although the moonlight was a good alternative – and I don't have music in the background. I didn't anticipate the kiss – it came out of the blue. But I do have sparks. And fireworks. And for me, it is perfection.

Slowly he backs away. Not to far though, because he rests his forehead against mine. He looks into my eyes. He smiles. I smile.

And with seeing my smile, he crushes his lips to mine. My mind is still having a really hard time trying to process everything that's happening, but I am still able to wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer to me. His arms circle my waist and bring me even closer.

"What was that?" I whisper after our lips finally let go of each other for a second time. My forehead is touching his and I'm breathing heavenly.

"Well, if you don't know what that was, I think I might have lost my touch," he laughs. I punch him on his shoulder, but only after smiling myself.

"But I mean…" I can't find the right words. A few days ago, he was telling me that he just wants to be friends, and then I don't hear from him for those few days and now we're standing outside my house, on my front lawn and close to midnight, kissing like there's no tomorrow.

"I tried to stay away, Bella, but I just can't anymore," he explains, while he pushes the lock of hair away again. It seems like he's fond of doing that. And I love it when he does that. "I have never felt this way. And I was an ass for saying what I said last weekend. I like you and that would be the only thing that matters."

I try to say something, but he starts talking again.

"And I know we don't have the odds in our favor, but we should see where this could lead right, I mean, we haven't been really on a date yet and we are having fun together and…"

"Edward," I try again.

He looks into my eyes and suddenly it looks like he starts worrying. "Oh god, you don't want it," he panics, "Oh god, I'm such a jerk. I'm only thinking about myself about how much I want you and I haven't taken you in account! I mean, I could have totally misinterpreted everything and… Oh god, I'm just gonna leave now okay."

He starts to leave, and for a second I have to register what just happened. But it doesn't take me long to go after him.

I grab his hand and turn him around, facing me.

This time, I pull his lips to mine and I tangle my fingers through his unruly hair. The feeling of Edward's lips against mine is seriously incomparable. They were soft, unrelenting and so…delicious it was almost unbearable. Kissing has never felt this good. When they move against mine, I feel like I've just died and gone to heaven. In turn, Edward tightens his arms around me and brings me impossibly closer. When we both pull away for air, I think I have just given me my answer about wanting him or not.

"You really should shut up," I say, resting our foreheads against one another. "I like you, Edward." When he hears my answer, I don't think I have ever seen him smile more.

After kissing a bit more, our lips seem to have familiarized quite well with each other and our current kiss is slow, unhurried and conveys my feelings of the night. It is perfect.

Then, he pulls me to his chest and gives the top of my head a kiss. I let out a breath as I close my eyes and finally relax. It feels like a burden is taken from my shoulders and I'm so…light. Like I'm floating on air.

"I think it's time for me to go home," he says, "I don't think I want the chief to chase me with his gun."

I smile. Of course, he's afraid of my dad.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" he asks.

I nod.

He gives me one last kiss before turning around and continuing his way to his car.

I'm completely dazed. Like floating on a cloud, I make my way back to my room. I think my dad's is calling for me. But I'm too dazed to hear him. On my bed, I jingle inside.

The next morning, I wake up with the biggest smile on my face. I feel alive. I feel happy. I feel like I can conquer everything. And nobody is going to change that.

Well, nobody but my dad.

I meet him in the kitchen at the breakfast table. He seems like he's reading the newspaper, his attention fully focused on it. But I know him better, he wants to think he's deep into the newspaper, but in fact, he just wants to observe you. Waiting until you're going to 'break'. I know my dad too well.

I don't pay attention to him and after a while, he gets that I'm not going to break.

"So what did the Cullen boy want last night?" he asks.

"Euhm… nothing special… he just wanted to talk a bit."

"At 11 o'clock at night?"

"Euhm … yes?" Damm, that sounded more like a question. My dad is eyeing me and he knows that I'm not telling him the complete truth. I know my dad well, but in contradiction, he knows me well too. And that sucks sometimes.

"Are you sure there's nothing more going on between you and him?"

"Why would you think that?" I ask innocently.

"Because he's been sitting in his car in front of the house for the last hour," he says still not looking up from his newspaper.

"What?" I scream. Oh god, now he has heard that, he really knows something is going on. But that are worries for later.

I make my way to the front window, and indeed there he is, sitting in his car. I smile and I walk towards the front door.

I notice I'm still in my pajamas, but I don't really care about that, because Edward's waiting outside. For me. And there's that smile again.

He immediately gets out of the car, when he sees me coming out of the house. We meet half way. Around the same place where we had our first kiss last night.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I wanna show you something!"

"You're gonna kidnap me again?" I joke.

"Oh drop it, I know you love it."

I blush a bit. Yes, I do.

"I have a shift at Newton's at three," I mention. And although I desperately don't want to go, I made a commitment to do it, so I can't back down.

"I'll have you back by then," he says, trying to convince me. But I think he knows he convinced me the moment he told me he wanted to show me something.

I bite my lip. I'm going with him, no doubt, but I guess I want to make him suffer a little. That I'm not that easy.

"I have to get dressed first."

"I'll be here waiting for you," he smiles.

I smile back and then I turn around making my way back inside the house. When I'm almost inside, he says something. "I love you PJs by the way."

I smile, oh god, I smile. But I don't turn around, because I would jump in his arms to kiss and never let him go. And I don't want my dad to be a witness of that.

Inside however, I'm a lovesick teenager, who's fangirling over his idol.

* * *

**Aren't they cute :) Oh god, I love writing them. They're finally getting together!**

**Oh I love them! **

**I think my next update won't be until next weekend, because my evening classes start this week and I have to figure out how am I going to juggle all of it. **

**All my love, Linnie**


	14. Part 13

**I'm soooo sorry, it took so long before I got this out, but I was very busy and finding a balance between school, work and my social life and my writing was harder than I expected. But here's the new chapter and I try to do one chapter a week now, but don't kill me if I can't manage. **

* * *

**Part 13**

I pay exceptional attention to the way I look today. But nothing in my closet looks good enough today. I'm freaking out. I have like never dressed up for a boy, and now I'm going to….

I need Alice here with me. She's good with these kinds of things. And I'm not. I'm suck at everything pretty. But I don't think Alice wants to help me dress up for her brother. Does she even want me to hang out with Edward? I don't think I need her permission – it are our lives – but I do want her to know. Remind me to talk to Edward about it.

I finally giving up on finding the 'perfect' outfit and dress the way I'm most comfortable. I wear my skinny jeans, my converse sneakers, and a blue top. To top it off I wear my leather jacket. That's probably the only thing really expensive I own. I went shopping in Port Angeles with Alice once and she insisted it, that I bought it. And you know, you should always trust Alice's judgment concerning fashion.

And I'm glad I did.

I put on a little mascara; because basically that's the only kind of make up I can put on myself. I look one last time in the mirror and I quickly make my way towards the front door. I really don't want any comments from my dad. "Bye dad, I'll see you tonight."

And I'm out the house before he can respond.

I meet Edward by the car. He smiles as he opens the door for me and he proves once again he's a gentleman. I think I've hit the jackpot with this guy.

And off we go.

Some time later, he stops his car next to one of our town's more secluded roads.

"What did you want to show me?" I mean, there isn't really a thing to see here.

He shifts towards me, and looks at me. But words don't come out of his mouth.

"Edward?"

"I want to show you how beautiful you are when you blush."

Did he just call me beautiful? Yes, I did, when only when I blush. Which is what I'm doing, because he just called me beautiful.

I'm such a girl.

"Mr. Cullen, are you trying to seduce me?" If he can flirt with me, I can do the same with him. Or at least I try to. I don't really have any experience with that.

"Is it working?" he asks.

I blush. Again. Of course. He just has to smile and I blush. He has that kind of effect on me.

And then before I know it, I'm not sitting next to him anymore, but I'm straddling his waist and I'm staring right into his eyes. He graces my cheek with his fingers and I close my eyes, enjoying his touch.

And then he crashes his lips onto mine. This is nothing like our first kiss. Our first kiss was sweet, gentle, testing the boundaries of what was appropriate and what was not. This kiss, it is the opposite. It is fire. It is passion. It is fireworks. And it is what I want.

It is a full blown-out make out session. I kinda feel like a high school cliché; two teenagers making out in the backseat of his dad's car in a secluded place. But we aren't teenagers anymore. And we technically aren't in the backseat, but in the front and it was Alice's car, not his dad. But that all of it doesn't make it any less of a cliché. But I don't mind being a cliché for once. It means I'm normal. For once.

It only seems like minutes that we are in his car, making out, nibbling, nuzzling, cuddling and getting acquainted with each other's mouth, but before I realize, I have missed lunch and it is time for my shift at Newton's.

I'm so not in the mood to go. I went there, because I had nothing else to do, but now I found something better to do. Kissing Edward. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my summer holiday like that.

He drives me back to my house, so I can change in my work attire. He kisses me goodbye and I'm glad dad's not home to notice the incredibly goofy smile on my face.

After my shift at Newton's later that day, I notice I have a voicemail from Alice.

A bit weird, Alice never leaves voicemails. She will keep calling you until you pick up. It doesn't matter what you are doing. Alice makes sure you will pick up.

"_Hi sweeeeetie! How are you doing? I'm in Amsterdam right now and I think… I think I might be a bit high…." _Alice starts the voicemail, but is swiftly interrupted by Jasper "_You're very high, Alice!"_ I hear her giggle. "_Anyway," _she continues, "_My brother Edward, you know him right, he's that guy that looks a lot like my dad. And he can't stop talking about you, so you must know him! Anyway, his birthday is tomorrow and since I'm in Europe, you know that continent at the other side of the big ocean, I'm won't be home. Do you think you can go to my house and in my room – you are the only one I trust in my bedroom, I don't even trust Jasper in it…. Yes, Jasper, you always go through my underwear drawer! Well, there's this little present in my nightstand and I was wondering if you could give it to him. Because he 's my brother and it is my duty as a little sister to give him a present for his birthday, but since I can't be there, I enlist you, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, to help me! You will do it, right? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please with a big cherry on top?" _Then Jasper interrupts her again. "_I think she gets the picture, Alice. Now give me the phone." "No!" _And it continues a little more as a battle between Alice and Jasper of saying yes and no, before it ends abruptly.

I have learnt three things after hearing that voicemail.

One. Never ever give Alice a joint ever again. She talks and talks and talks even more than she already does.

Two. It's Edward's birthday tomorrow and I had no idea. Should I buy him something, I mean, we are sort of like an item.

And three, he can't stop talking about me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Read and review!**

**xxx Linnie**


	15. Part 14

**This has been labelled as the most romantic chapter yet, so I hope you like it. I do think it's incredibly cheesy, but isn't it the whole story? Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Part 14**

I have to do something for his birthday. I mean, we are involved, not really a couple yet, but definitely involved. Is there a guideline somewhere what to give to your almost-but-not-quite-defined-yet-possible boyfriend for his birthday?

I have difficulties finding birthday presents for my dad and Alice, so I have no idea what to give or get for Edward, and we're not even together for 48 hours. Oh lord, we need to talk soon. I'm getting a whiplash by finding out what we really are.

And then it's like I see the light for the very first time. And I smile. I think he's going to like it.

Two hours later, when I'm finished with the preparations, I check if my dad's still awake. Because he needs to sleep. He absolutely can't know I'm sneaking out - I'm such a rebel - so I need to be careful.

Before I met Edward, sneaking out wasn't even a possibility, but now... it's like I don't care anymore.

Dad's asleep. That's a good sign that this might work after all.

I grab my keys and walk silently out of the house. It's close to midnight.

In the cool summer night, illuminated by the moonlight, I walk over to my car.

I got a new one by the way. A gift of my dad. It was like an end-of-high-school-you-need-a-good-new-car-in-Seattle gift and how am I to say no to that? I mean, when you get a new car, you accept; you don't say no. It's a Volkswagen, brand new. I have no idea why my dad would buy a German car, but I like it. It's big enough, not like family-of-five big, but there's more than sufficient room for me, a passenger and all the bags if I want to come home for the weekend.

Soon enough, I arrive where I need to be. I park a little bit away, because he can't notice yet I'm here.

I've been to the Cullen house before, but that was always because of Alice, I mean, she is my best friend. But now, it's not for Alice I'm here. It's Edward I want to see. And I hope, after tonight, I'll know exactly what I am to him.

His bedroom is in the front and a small light through his window informs me he's still awake. Hopefully. I look at my clock and see it's 12.03. After midnight. Time to put my plan in action. I grab my cell phone and send him a text.

_Hi you. Still awake? - B_

I almost immediately get a text back.

_Yeah. Why? You had something in mind? -E_

He's so playful… I kind of like it, that sexual innuendo. I am by no means ready to have sex with him, even though I'm not a virgin anymore, but you can still imply, right?

_Come outside, I wanna show you something. –B_

He doesn't text back, but instead I see some movement behind his curtains. He's probably trying to see if can spot me. He can't. The lights in his room go out. He's going to leave his house.

I get out of my car and slowly make my way towards the Cullen house.

A minute of so late, he steps outside. He's wearing a leather jacket. That in combination with his unruly hair makes him very James Dean. And I very much love James Dean.

"No little pebbles against my window?" He asks after he reaches me. He seems a bit astounded to see me here.

"That's your thing," I smile as we come extremely close, "I have my own thing."

"Yeah?" he asks, "Care to share?"

"I'll show you." I bring my lips to his and soon we are entranced in a slow, yet passionate kiss.

"Loving your thing," he whispers after our kiss ends. It sends me to heaven and above.

He gives me another peck on the lips before he lets go of my waist and grabs my hand instead, spinning little circles on the back of my hand. "What are you doing here?"

I smile. There is a reason I am here. Not that I really need a reason, but still…

"Happy Birthday," I shout.

He's surprised. Very surprised. He opens his mouth to say something, and then he closes it again without speaking. He doesn't know what to say. He's speechless. And I'm secretly screaming inside because I'm able to do that to him.

He isn't going to say anything, so I grab his hand and drag him to my car. He finally notices we're going away, as he finally seems to come out of his trance.

"Where are we going?" he mentions as he steps into my car. "Nice ride, by the way."

I roll my eyes. What is it with boys and cars? I will never understand.

"It's a surprise," I answer to his first question. I'm not going to tell him where we are going until we get there.

I drive out of town on the highway up north and I see Edward's face going with 'Where the hell are we going?'. But I don't kiss and tell.

After a while, I stop the car. I grab my flashlight out of the glove compartment. He still doesn't know and he 's so cute trying to figure it out what we are going to do.

When he notices I get out of the car, he follows me as I get a blanket out of my trunk.

It does seem a bit like déjà vu. Just a few weeks ago, he was taken me to the beach at night to watch shooting stars. And now I am going to show him something equally beautiful. Well at least I think it is.

We follow a small trail to where I finally want to be. I want him to show a beautiful meadow that during summertime is covered with beautiful wildflowers. But at night, it's even more beautiful. Because there are a million fireflies illuminating the entire meadow.

"My mother showed me this once, when we were visiting here. She used to come here all the time when she was a teenager. I almost forgot about this place until I discovered it last summer again. I've been frequenting it ever since…"

I am having a difficult moment again and Edward grabs my night to let me know that everything is going to be all right and he's here for me.

"Happy Birthday," I say, "I know it's not really a gift, but I was short on time and I wanted it to mean something…"

He kisses me to shut me up. "It's perfect. I appreciate you wanted to share this with me," he says, "I'm actually quite fond of fireflies."

I smile. This man never stops to cease to amaze me.

For the next hours, we lie on the blanket, just talking a bit of kissing and most of all enjoying each other's company.

"This is an awesome birthday present," he eventually says as we are watching the sunrise above the meadow. We've been here all night.

"Yeah, I didn't know if you had any other plans for your birthday and it's not like I could do nothing I mean I am your…" Wow, I stop at the right time. I don't want to be presumptuous, but I need to know. "What are we?" I whisper.

He looks up, into my eyes and smile. He shoves the lock of hair out of my eyesight and gives me a slow peck on her lips. "Well, I don't want to label us yet, seeing as we are still getting to know each other, but you're kinda my girl."

"I love the sound of that. Your girl… " I answer. He leans in again and kisses me again. Slowly, the kiss get more heated and before I know it, I'm on back with him hovering above me and we are making out like crazy.

This has never felt this good.

I don't know how long we were doing this, until I feel his hand caressing my thigh. Slowly, he goes higher and higher until his hand touches the hem of my shirt.

I immediately stop our kiss. We should not take this any further. "I think we should go home," I say.

He seems a bit disappointed, but eventually he nods. He gets off me and helps me get up.

In the car, he tells me he's leaving on a camping trip with his dad and Emmett today and he won't be back until Sunday. It is a tradition he does annually. It started when he was 14 and he can't imagine a time he missed it.

"I'll text you," he whispers, "I promise."

* * *

**Sooo how romantic did you think it was? What you expected? Or even better? ;-) Make sure to let me know!**

**I want to thank all my new readers, I hope you like the story and I would totally appreciate it, if you would leave me a review! It means the world to me!**

**I should be back next Sunday!**

**Bye!**

**All my love, **

**Linnie**


	16. Part 15

**On with the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Part 15**

He doesn't text me like he promised.

And I'm angry. I mean, he promised and then he doesn't do it.

And he isn't answering my texts. It's Sunday and it's been three days since he left. I know he's probably busy, but it's not that hard to send one little text 'Hi, I'm still alive', is it? I have actually considered calling Rosalie to ask for Emmett's cell phone number, but that may be a little bit too stalkerish.

This isn't the first time this happened. This cold and warm thing… One minute he's promising me all kinds of things and he's being incredibly attentive and the next minute, he isn't anymore. He says I'm only a distraction and he doesn't text me or text me back.

It's like he decides what to do in this relationship – although he hasn't called it that way – what he wants and according to his terms. That's not a relationship. And that's all I want, I guess. I don't want to be a part-time girlfriend. I want to have his full-time attention. That doesn't mean he can't have a life outside of us. He needs to, and I need to. But he can't just decide when it's convenient to spend time with him.

I need some answers and I need them soon.

It's Sunday, so normally I sleep in, but not today. I've been awake since the first sunrays were shining through my blinds. My mind has been filled with thoughts of Edward ever since he left on his camping trip and they haven't left since.

A 45-minute run doesn't get my mind of from him.

A long shower after my run doesn't help either.

I can't stop thinking about him and why he isn't texting me. What the hell does this mean? Do my feelings for him run deeper than I originally thought?

A little before noon, my dad sends me to the grocery store. Apparently, his buddies have drunk all of his beer and since his best friend Billy is coming over tonight and they need their beer, because basically that's all what they do… Drinking beer while watching reruns of old football games… But hey, it's my dad's idea of fun and if he likes it and makes him happy, who would I to deny him his happiness?

But of course, it's Sunday and there isn't a lot of beer left anymore and definitely not his favorite one. I look around for an employee. Hopefully there's some in the back.

Obviously there isn't. Just my luck. After thinking some things through, I finally pick the one he sometimes drinks. That should do. He should have thought about it earlier.

When I reach the checkout line, I see someone who I wasn't expecting. And I don't really want to see her right now, let alone speak to her.

I want to quickly make my way back into the store in hopes to get unnoticed, but it's no use. "Bella, dear!" Esme Cullen yells through the store.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen," I say, trying not to look uncomfortable, but I don't think I'm succeeding in that.

Before she was just my best friend's mother, now she's also my boyfriend's mom. That's different. Even though that boyfriend is still up for reconsideration, I don't think Esme even knows that Edward and I have been seeing each other.

"It's Esme, dear," she says to me and I go closer to the checkout line, "How many times do I have to say that?"

Yes, she does. She says it every time I come over, but I am raised a certain way and I just don't feel comfortable calling people of a different generation by their first name.

"Esme," I try.

"How have you been? It's been a while since you've been at the house."

Actually I have been at the house just last Thursday night, but I don't tell her that.

"Yeah…" I don't know how to react to it. I mean, it's partly her daughter's fault I haven't been coming over. I was supposed to be in Napa right now. "Napa isn't in Europe you know…" That wasn't supposed to come out at loud.

I look in to Esme's eyes and I think she notices I still feel a bit of resentment towards Alice for ditching our summer trip. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" she then suddenly asks. "Carlisle and the boys are coming back from their camping trip and we're have a birthday dinner for Edward!"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude…" I say, but in reality I just don't want to confront Edward in the presence of his family.

"Nonsense," she interrupts me, "You're Alice's best friend, practically a part of the family. And I'm sure Emmett will love to see you again!"

I really don't have an excuse not to go. And I can't lie. She will see right through me. "I would love to come," I eventually agree.

"Wonderful!" she claps her hands, "Why don't you come over around 4? I would love to catch up with you. You can help me with dinner! The boys should be back by six!"

This is just wonderful. Guess I'm going to the Cullen house for a birthday dinner with my 'boyfriend', who has been ignoring me for the last three days, and his family, who don't even know we're dating. Hell, I don't even know we're dating. I'm just so confused and I need answers. Soon.

I say goodbye to Esme, pay for the beer and make my way to my car.

Inside, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

At home, I spot a very familiar car and I immediately know who's here. I storm inside – without the beer, because of him I got forced into going to dinner at the Cullen's, so he can't his beer himself – and indeed yes, there he is. Jacob Black.

We were childhood friends for the time that I lived here as a child and the few summers I spent here.

When I moved back here, we got a little bit involved, until he wanted more than I could give him. Things have been awkward since then.

But I miss him. He had always been my friend and I always thought we could go back to being friends. I still think that.

As soon as I head inside and notice Jacob, he gives me that smile that made me his friend in the first place.

"Bells!" he screams right before he envelops me in a hug.

It's been two months since I last saw him and thinking about that last time, it makes me cringe a bit. We both said some nasty things but as it looks right now, things might get back to normal again. Because I missed him as my friend.

We talk and reminiscence about ancient things we used to do as kids. He was kind of a sneaky child. We don't talk about what happened between us. I don't think either of us is ready for it.

When it's almost 3.30 PM, I say to him I have other plans, not with who though, I don't think he would want to know about that.

But then I realize, it was the first time today I haven't been thinking about Edward.

* * *

**Oh no, there's Jacob! Will he cause any trouble? **

**And what's the deal with Edward? Was he really ignoring Bella or does he have a good reason? Question, question! **

**Hope you will join me for next week's new chapter! **

**All my love,**

**Linnie**


	17. Part 16

**Part 16**

Have you ever pictured your dream house? I think everybody has his or her own version of his or her dream house, but my vision is pretty cliché actually. A big white house surrounded by nature, large garden in the back, front porch and the most cliché of all, a white picket fence.

And the Cullen house is exactly how I pictured my dream house.

4 PM. Esme is expecting me. We're going to "catch up", as Esme would say. But how anyone would want to catch up with their best friend's mom, I don't know… But we'll see, I guess. Esme has always been nice to me, but yeah Alice was always in the neighborhood. So I have no idea how to act in her presence.

She's gonna see right through me. I just know it. After all, I'm still Bella Swan, I can't lie.

Before I can even knock on the door, Esme has opened it.

"Bella, dear!" she welcomes me, "Just on time, I was just beginning with the food."

"What are we making?" I ask her as we make our way to the kitchen.

"I'm preparing Edward's favorite food. It's his birthday after all," she smiles.

"Lasagna," I whisper. It is out of my mouth before I know it.

Esme gives me a look. Oh god, I almost gave myself away. "Alice once told me how she longs for those family dinners, when Edward's home so you can make your famous lasagna."

She takes the compliment. Thank god. Nice save, Bella.

Truth be told, Alice had never mentioned it before. Edward had said it on one of our first encounters this summer.

And for the next two hours, I help Esme with cooking dinner. It's nice for a change, to be able to do this with a parental figure. I mean, It's not like I can do this with Charlie. So I thank her.

"You are my daughter, sweetie. Whether you like it or not, but you are always welcome here, okay?"

I nod and almost cry. It feels a bit like home.

"Oh the boys are home," Esme suddenly says as she stares through the window outside.

Suddenly I get very nervous. I'm about to face Edward for the first time since last Thursday and that may not seem like a lot, but in those three days, so much has happened; it feels like a lifetime.

When Edward enters the room and he notices my standing there with his mom in the kitchen, I think I have never seen him more scared than he is just now.

Esme runs over to Carlisle to give a peck on the lips, before giving a kiss on the cheeks with her sons. "Emmett, Edward, you remember Bella, right, Alice's best friend?" she says, "She's going to join us for dinner."

Edward can't seem to say anything. He's rendered silent. Thankfully, Emmett catches his silence and before Esme or Carlisle notices anything, Emmett envelops me in a big hug. "Bells."

"Hey Emmett," I reply.

Edward finally seems to be out of his trance and when Emmett lets me go, Edward smiles.

"Bella, it's good to see you again," he says. I don't know if he says it, because he wants to act 'normal' in front of his parents, or is he just really happy to see me, seeing he hasn't contacted me in three days.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Esme interrupts us, probably not knowing she did, "Boys, clean yourself a bit up and then we'll celebrate that our Edward is finally 21!"

15 minutes later, we are seated at the dinner table, eating lasagna.

Carlisle talks greatly about his perfect camping trip with his boys and how, even though they're getting older each year, they still manage to do it.

Before I know it, it's time for dessert. Oh God, Esme is a cliché person when it comes to birthdays, because she's coming out of the kitchen with the cake I made. And yes, indeed, it's with 21 candles. And we're singing while she's coming out.

I stare at Edward and it seems like he's a bit embarrassed. I mean, he's turning 21 after all, but he pleases his mom and goes all long with it.

"Do a wish, honey," Esme says.

He thinks for a moment and just before he blows out the candles, he looks at me. He then smiles and blows out the candles. Does his wish have something to do with me?

Kisses are given, present are opened. And Edward is the center of the attention. And I keep my distance. This is a family moment and I shouldn't intrude.

So I wander around the house, taking in the beauty that is. Esme is an interior designer after all.

Suddenly I'm shoved into a room; Edward's room it appears. He closes the door after him. And then he pushes me against the door and attacks my lips.

To say I don't enjoy, it would be I lie because I do. I very much do. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm still angry with him.

"Hi," he says after he stops our intense kiss. I ignore his stare. He needs to know it.

I don't say anything and when he lets go, I take the opportunity to walk over to his bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't text, okay? I really am. But my dad took my phone away before I could text you. He wanted to have a zero technology weekend and I'm sorry…." He seems a bit lost. "I'm royally screwing this up before it's even properly begun."

It is now or never. "Am I really a distraction?"

"What?" He's confused. But soon enough he realizes why I would stay stuff like that.

"If I'm really a distraction, tell me now. Because I don't want to be a distraction. If you're not 100% into it, tell me now."

He doesn't say anything.

"Are you afraid to be seen with me?" I whisper. I don't know if he thinks that way, but it feels sometimes like it.

His mouth falls open and I think I rendered him speechless. That isn't that hard of a thing to conclude, is it, I mean by the way he has been acting weird ever since we got involved?

He still doesn't say anything, but then he surprises me by grabbing my hand to lead me out of his room, through his house, down the stairs towards the living room, where his parents are listening to classic music, while Emmett is reading a book.

I think I see Esme gasp when she sees us holding her hand. "Mom, dad, I think you know Bella. She's my girlfriend and you'll be seeing her a lot for the rest of the summer."

And if that wasn't shocking enough, he brings his lips towards mine into the most romantic kiss that we might have shared yet. In the background I can hear Emmett grin. "That's my boy!" he yells. "I'

"I want to the whole world to know that you are mine and I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt about that," he whispers, but loud enough for his parents to hear it. I think I hear his mom go, "Awww."

I think we might be all right.

* * *

**I really liked writing this chapter, so I'll hope you liked reading it.**

**If I get enough reviews, I might be tempted to update sooner this week! **

**xxx Linnie**


	18. Part 17

**First of all I wanted to know that I have a new user name! I'm no longer WhatAboutYouAndMe, but now I'm iLinnie :) So you'll know immediately it's me!**

**Second, I'm soooo sorry that it has taken this long to get a new part out. Life's been a bitch lately. My mom and dad were sick, I was in a car accident and all. So real life sucked a bit! And I wrote a new story, but I got a bit sidetracked with that But I'm back to this story all the day! Thank you for all of you who are still reading it. I love you all!**

**Thirdly, I wanted to ask if maybe one of my followers wants to be my beta to this story and all my future stories. English is not my native language and I realize there are mistakes in my stories and I think I need a native English speaker who pre reads each chapter, corrects my mistakes (and of course tells me about them) and also gives me some tips on how to make chapters better and such. So if anyone of you would like to be that to me, I would sooo appreciate it! Just PM me. **

**So that's all for now! Let's start reading!**

* * *

**Part 17**

The next few weeks are … amazing? Yes, that's a good word to describe our time together! Other choices are otherworldly, magical, beyond-words, wonderful, incredible, superb, perfect, fabulous, splendid, extraordinary, excellent, and tremendous… I think I can go on all night long.

Everywhere he is introducing me as his girlfriend and I'm not going to lie and say I don't like it, because I do. I really like; so much that I'm fangirling inside like a teenage girl who's going to meet her idol for the very first time. It just feels good, okay?

Telling Alice was something different though. I mean, telling your best friend in the whole world that you are her brother's new girlfriend – even though it's only been one month since her brother broke up with his girlfriend of 4 years – it is difficult. And knowing your best friend really loved that ex-girlfriend doesn't make it any easier.

I tried to tell her a few times during a Skype call, but for some kind of reason, I haven't managed to tell her. "Alice, I need to tell you something. So if you could please shut up for a moment," I had tried one afternoon, "that would be great." That finally got her attention. With Alice, you need to be hard.

"So, you know Edward and I, we've kinda been…." I finally was ready to tell everything, and of course Edward was there to mess it all up. I had said I wanted to tell Alice and eventually he agreed, but not without braying. "Hi Alice," he said staring at the screen, and then he moved to me. "Hi there girlfriend," he said with that panty-dropping smile and then gave me a kiss. In front of the camera. For Alice to be seen in all its glory. She was speechless. After about 30 seconds of a silent Alice, he closed the screen. That was not how I wanted to reveal it to Alice. I wanted to ease into it, but Edward beat me to the curve.

The next day however, I got a text from Alice. _I approve,_ it said. And in Alice's terms, not squealing about such a tough subject meant she really approved.

"Edward," I say as we're lying on a blanket in the middle of our meadow. Yes, it has become our meadow now.

It is a beautiful afternoon in the middle of July and I am anxious to ask him something. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"You know I've been working with my cheerleading group again, working on something for the annual midsummer football game," I start.

He nods. Of course, he knows all about the school's annual football game, where the football players will go ahead against an alumni team. It had been a tradition at our school for god knows how long. For one final time, the seniors will be celebrated and given one final goodbye and new freshman will be introduced to the school. It's a town event and Forks wouldn't Forks without it.

"You're really going to perform in your cheerleading uniform?" He grins. Of course he would ask that. I give him a friendly slap on his back to point out that I don't really appreciate his comment. Well, not really, but you get it. "What? There isn't a guy on earth who wouldn't like to see his sexy, hot girlfriend in a cheerleader uniform. That's every guy's dream."

I am speechless. I mean, he did just say that right? "You think I'm hot … and sexy?"

He suddenly gets up, grabs my hand and in the next second I'm straddling him. "Baby, you have no idea what you do to me," he whispers as he puts away a lock of hair that's blocking his view.

"You're not bad yourself," I reply. And then he captures me in an all-consuming, stars-flying-to-the-sky kiss. He presses me closer and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He pushes his tongue against my lips, causing me to moan. He likes that, because he becomes more and more eager. I open my lips softly and soon, our tongues are fighting for dominance.

It's exhilarating, electrifying, amazing and nothing like anything I've experienced before.

His hands then slowly roam from my waist to my ass, bringing me even closer to him, if that is even possible. And then suddenly, my heat comes into contact with his very prominent erection. I stop the kiss, partly because I need to breath for a moment and partly because I'm surprised of what I feel. I look into his eyes and I see lust, admiration and something that look's a bit like … love?

"I don't expect anything," he reassures me, "You are so important to me and I would never pressure in anything that you aren't ready for."

I give a small peck on the lips. "It's not that I'm not ready. It's just, sex is a big deal for me and I think we should get to know each other a bit more before we should take that step," I explain, "But that doesn't mean we can't do anything else." I give him a mischievous look.

"Oh babe, you shouldn't have said that." And he recaptures my lips again.

Some time later, we lay on the blanket again, staring at the sun disappearing in the surrounding trees. "What did you want to ask earlier?"

"Huh?" I'm a bit confused.

"Well, you were talking about the upcoming football game and your squad and I think my awesome kissing skills made you forget about something."

Right, of course! Edward Cullen can be very distracting and make you things you don't want to forget.

"The girls were talking about getting together with the whole squad outside practicing. And they were saying about boyfriends and I was wondering …." I take a deep breath, "if you would consider coming with me?"

"Bella, I would love to," he gives me a slow peck on my lips, "You've met my friends and I would love to meet yours and see you do something that is important to you."

"Good," I explain.

We continue to lay in silence again, just staring at the sky, not saying anything.

There is something I've wanted to ask him. And I think, in order for this relationship to really have a shot becoming something more that just a summer romance, I need to know. And I think it will help him a bit about to move on from it.

But I'm afraid a bit; afraid that he's going to be angry with me and he will leave me sitting here all alone.

"Edward?"

"Yes, sweets?"

"Will you tell me about your relationship with Laura?" I softly say, nothing wanting to be abrupt. "Why did it end?"

"Don't be afraid to ask anything, okay," he comforts me as she sees that I'm a bit reluctant for his reaction, "You're my girlfriend and you can ask me anything or say anything to me, even if you think it will hurt me. I need honesty."

"Okay," I smile."

"That being said," he continues, "I ended it with Laura, because I found out that our relationship from the start had been based on lies. And it's really discomforting to know that the woman claiming to love you, only started to go out with you, because she was told to."

* * *

**I really hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**The thing with Laura is still a bit hazy, but it will be explained in the next chapter!**

**I hope you all read and review! Could I get to 235 reviews? **

**All my love,**

**Linnie**

**P.S. Will you guys think about being my beta? Thanks!**


	19. Part 18

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter!**

**I was to thank the guys who offered to be my beta. I didn't think I would get that much offers, so thank you. In the end I had to choose someone and I just went with my gut. **

**So, let me thank my new beta teamtwi17! She has done an amazing thing beta-ing this chapter and I already learnt some things :) Thanks Aida!**

**For the rest, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**We'll finally know the reason of the break-up!**

**xxx Linnie**

* * *

**Part 18**

She was told to? That's a bit odd, why would anyone go out with someone, because they were told to?

"I think I'm a bit confused," I say.

"Trust me, I was too," he answers. "Are you sure you wanna hear it, Bella?"

"Honesty, remember?" I take his hand to emphasize that I'm dead serious and I want to know.

"I got to know Laura in my senior year of high school. She was a transfer student who lived with her grandmother. We got together really soon and it was easy between us. We decided to go to Dartmouth together and we just connected, it felt right.

A few weeks before the semester ended, we had dinner with Laura's parents and her dad suddenly said something about still needing the money I owed him.

I didn't pay any attention to it during dinner. Later that night, I confronted Laura and she finally caved. My grandfather had apparently offered her father money – they were in a bad place then – to ship Laura off to Forks for one year. She lived with a woman who was anyone but Laura's grandmother. She would then get me to fall in love with her and go back to New England to live under my grandfather's reign, something my father had managed to escapeHe thought he could groom me into something he hadn't been able to do with my father. "

I can feel Edward tearing up. It must be so difficult to share this with anyone, especially with your girlfriend of just a few weeks. I move closer to him, rubbing my hand over his back to let him know I'm here for him. I'm here for him till the end.

He looks at me and gives me a nod, indicating his appreciation for what I'm doing. Then he continues.

"She didn't cheat on me or anything and I truly believed her when she said she was in love with me. She had known for 4 years and she wasn't even going to tell me if her father hadn't slipped up. I tried to get past it, because I loved her very much, but knowing it was a lie from the beginning… It is really difficult to forgive something like that. I needed a break. So I called Laura to tell her it was over and I jumped on an airplane back to here. I haven't even thought about living arrangements next semester or all my stuff. I just had to get out of there. "He finishes.

"Were you planning on asking her to marry you?" I ask timidly.

He looks at me and by the look in his eyes I know what his answer will be, but he's afraid he will hurt me. "I was thinking about it. I mean, I didn't buy a ring or anything yet, but yeah the thought had crossed my mind."

We are both silent for a while. I don't think we should say anything yet, because well, what he just said, it's a pretty big deal. I don't know how I would have handled it

"I haven't told this to anyone yet," He whispers as he stares at the sky, "Not my dad, mom, Alice, Emmett… Anyone."

"Then why did you decide to tell me?"

"Because you came into life again and you threw my life upside down."

A few days later, I'm having lunch with my dad at the local diner

I told him about Edward being my boyfriend, just before he had to leave for his shift at the police station, so he didn't have the time to give me a speech. He had expected it though, seeing as I was spending much of my time with him. "I wanna meet him," he had said numerous times, and so far I had always managed to find excuses to avoid bringing him home. I don't know why I didn't want to them to meet, well officially as my boyfriend. Maybe I'm still hanging on to the fact that my dad arrested Edward once and I am scared that he will forbid me from going with him or something.

"Where's Edward?" my dad casually asks.

"He's at the golf court in Port Angeles with his dad." I take a bite out of my sandwich.

"Since when is Edward a golfer?"

It takes me a moment to answer, because apparently this is the moment my stomach decides it's time to not like the sandwich anymore and I have difficulties swallowing. Eventually I succeed, but not before my dad has burst out laughing. "This is not amusing, dad," I retort, "Anyway, he has this charity golf thing in Connecticut in two weeks and he needs to practice his swing."

I still don't understand why Edward wants to attend his grandfather's golf tournament, especially because of the whole Laura-thing… I would have been furious if my grandfather did that to me, or any other family member or friend for that matter – I would never ever speak to that person again. That's just me maybe. Maybe Edwards wants to show that his grandfather can't control his life anymore; that he goes above it all.

"So when am I gonna meet your boyfriend?"

I look up at my dad. He's trying it again, and I have really no excuses anymore to put if off any longer. "You've met him before, dad," I try anyway.

"I think I want to meet him in another context that arresting him or playing the piano at his graduation?"

"He played at this graduation?"

"Yes, and he was really good," my dad replies, "I never really got why he just didn't major in music at college, but instead followed in his father's footsteps. Hell, even Carlisle thought he would have gotten his first Grammy award by now!"

I am just going to ignore the fact my dad just said hell and focus on what my dad had just said. I knew he didn't really want to study medicine. He once told me that his grandfather more or less obligated him to do pre-med, so I thought Carlisle had the same opinion. I didn't have any clue that everyone thought about him doing music instead of pre-med. Guess I needed to have a little chat with Edward about that.

"I'll see if Edward's available tomorrow night to come over to dinner, alright?" I change the subject.

He nods and then starts talking about his latest fishing trip with Billy.

Some time later, I look at my watch and realize it's time for me to go. "Dad, I'm meeting with my squad at the gym," I say. I get up, kiss him on the cheek and leave the diner.

As I'm walking towards my car, I take out my cell phone and send a text to Edward.

_Are you free tomorrow night? My dad wants to do dinner with my new boyfriend. _

I smile, knowing that will make him smile, too. I get in my car and drive over to the local gym, where all my team mates are already there.

I check my cell phone first however. My feeling was right: I have a text message from Edward.

_Dinner at the Chief's house tomorrow night? I guess I'll plan my Porsche-stealing night another night. ;-) _

And a few seconds later, I get another one.

_Of course, I'll be there. I need to prove to the Chief I'm worthy of his marvelous daughter. _

Oh, why does he always have the power to make me smile.

"What's got you smiling?" Mallory, my team mate and new captain, asks me as I put my stuff down in the locker room.

"My boyfriend, who else?"

So I haven't really confirmed it yet to my team mates that I'm dating Edward Cullen. I know what kind of reactions I would get. They would probably think there was no way possible I snatched someone a great and hot as Edward Cullen.

But you know, I'm not caring about what they might possibly think. I'm happy with Edward and that's most important.

Mallory doesn't get the chance to answer me, because I'm already walking into the gym, where the other ones are warming up.

"So it's true then?" Mallory does ask a minute later and of course that grabs the attention of all the girls.

"If you are talking about Edward Cullen being my boyfriend, then yes, it's true," I simply reply. I hear people gasping and then whispering. Of course, should I have expected otherwise?

"What happened with Jacob?" I hear Jenny, one of the girls on the squad who I loved to hate ask.

I sigh. of course, I expected that, too.

"Jacob and I were never in a relationship and Edward and I are, so that's all there is to say about that."

"Oh please, Bella," Jenny continues, "We all know you were fuck buddies, so don't try to act like the innocent one. You're together with Edward Cullen, the guy every girl would like to call her boyfriend, and you're not going to tell me you're just spending time with him, because two months ago you weren't even in the picture! He still had a girlfriend then! Laura Cavendish, I might add!"

I am so not in the mood for this. Do I really have to defend my relationship with Edward? "Look Jenny, Jacob and I hooked up a few times, but it was nothing like being fuck buddies as you so kindly say. We were friends, we still are. And what happened, happens and will happen between Edward and I is none of your business, so stop trashing me for getting something that you didn't get, okay."

I see her eyes grow bigger with that last comment. See, she's just jealous that I got Edward instead of hers. She was always bothering Alice about how Edward was doing and if he was going to come home anytime soon.

"So can we please now do what we came here to do?" I say, raising my voice a bit. I was captain after all. "Practice, so we can kick ass at Saturday's football game!"

* * *

**So did the reason surprise you or did you guess it correctly? Let me know what you thought!**

**And what about the revelation that Bella and Jacob hooked up, did you see that coming? More about the history between Jacob and Bella will be revealed though! Tell me!**

**Don't forget to review ;-)**

**All my love,**

**Linnie**

**P.S. Can we get it to 250 reviews? **


	20. Part 19

**Part 19**

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asks me out of the blue. We have been relaxing in his room for the last few hours like we were a couple in high school studying together for a test. He has been playing on his Xbox – though I've caught him a few times staring at me instead. I've been reading J.K. Rowling's first adult book – and he caught me staring a few times too. I giggled, he smiled. Words were not needed.

It's nice. Okay, Edward has been out of high school for three years now and I just finished it, but I never really had a boyfriend in high school, so I like the fact that I can still experience some facets of it. "You know… this," I point between us, indicating what we have, "It's nice. I really like it."

He smiles, moves towards me and slowly captures me in a slow yet meaningful kiss.

"I not only like it," he whispers against my lips, "I love it."

There is that word. Love. We haven't even discussed that. Love. I am pretty sure I'm falling in love with him. Fast, and deeply. But I am also very afraid, because I know he isn't. Nobody can fall in love with someone, just after breaking up with someone who claimed to have loved someone else for four years.

And that frightens me. That he may never feel for me, the way he felt about Laura… But should that keep me from spending time with Edward? Absolutely not. I can't let my insecurities get in the way of my relationship with Edward, but I should tell him that I have these insecurities. We are all about honesty, so I can't keep these things to myself. He should know and maybe he can shed some lights about how he feels and how he sees us to together.

"Where were you again?" he asks, getting me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Sometimes you are off this world," he explains, "What are you always daydreaming about?"

I blush. I always blush when I get caught. It's not something I can turn off and on, and I hate it sometimes.

"Euhm…" I try to clarify, but I'm distracted by Edward puckering kisses all over my lips and cheek. Then, he drags his lips to my jawline and my neck. He nibbles his way to a soft place behind my ear, which causes me to moan.

"Oh you like that, huh?"

I moan even more. And all I can think, is Edward and how he makes me feels. Never has anyone made me feel like this before. My body is on fire; it tingles; it burns… I have never been more alive than at this very moment.

"Wait!" I interrupt Edward, before he moves his hand underneath my shirt and all will be lost. He doesn't listen. He only notices something is wrong, when I spank his hand away from underneath my shirt.

He looks confused, but I finally have his attention. "What's wrong, Bells?"

I take a long breath in. "I need to tell you something," I start, "and I think you might look at me differently, when I say this."

I don't dare to look in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

I sigh one more. This is it. All or nothing. "I might not be as innocent as you think I am." He doesn't answer, so I continue. "Well, you see, you think I'm a virgin, but …"

"I know," he interrupts me, "But I don't care that you are virgin. I think it's sweet that you're waiting for the right person. And I'm honored that you see me as that person, honored that you want to share that with me."

Why did he have to say that? Why oh why? He says something perfect like that. How do I respond to that? I still have to tell him the truth though. He told me the truth about his relationship with Laura, so I have to tell him this.

"That's the thing," I whisper, "I'm not." I finally look into his eyes, but he doesn't really react. I think he didn't really understand what I meant. "I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Oh…" He doesn't say anymore. He looks a bit hurt. I don't blame him, though.

"I haven't really gotten a boyfriend before. There was Jacob and he was my friend and we got tired of all the looks and questions, so at the end of our junior year, we just took care of it."

He slowly brings up his hand to caress my cheek and he wipes away a tear that was making its way out of my eye. Have I been crying? "Something tells me that isn't the whole story…" he utters, "Just tell me, Bella. Nothing you can say, will make me look any different at you, nothing will make me care less about you."

His eyes are telling the truth. I believe him. "Really?"

"Oh god, Bella. Do you have any idea how I feel about you? You are all I think about all day long. You mean so much more than any other person has ever meant to me. In the 6 weeks I have known you, well really known you, I have not been more captured by anyone than you. You are …. You are everything, Bella. I, I lo…" he slips over his words, "You matter to me, Bella."

I'm gonna ignore the fact that he almost looked like he was going to declare his love for me. I probably imagined that. Instead, I am touched by his little speech. How does he do it every time? I slowly kiss him on the lips, but very soon, we come to where we left off.

Things are heated between us. We have passion. And I am ready for so much more, but I still need to tell him the entire Jacob story. So I push him off, lightly. "I wasn't finished."

"I know." he smiles and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"There was more between me and Jacob. I just didn't loose my virginity to him," I say, but of course, nothing ever goes as planned with me. My cellphone interrupts me.

I search for it between all of our stuff on his bed and when I finally have it, I see it's my dad.

He asks where I am. I had promised to cook dinner tonight, where my dad would officially meet Edward for the first time as my boyfriend. I'm fashionably late and I tell my dad that I'll be there soon.

Guess the Jacob story has to wait.

Turns out, I should have never feared dinner with my dad. They get along as two buddies who have know each other all their lives. They bonded over baseball or soccer on a Sunday afternoon with a can of beer in their hand or fishing. Yes, it seems my boyfriend is quite the fishing fanatic and he and my dad have already planned a fishing trip.

When the clock strikes ten, my dad calls it a night. He has the early shift tomorrow and he needs his sleep.

"Well, that went well," I ask, while lying curled up to each other on the sofa.

He nods. He gives me a small peck on the lips. "I could be like this forever."

I think I could too.

* * *

**Wasn't this a nice way to start the New Year? I hope you all had nice holidays with friends and family! **

**Can't wait to go in this new year with you guy! I have some good ideas, I think :)**

**xxx Linnie**

**PS: nice reviews will make me update sooner :)**


	21. Part 20

**Guess what? I'm back. It's been in a long time and I'm finally in a place again where I'm enjoying writing again :) Life's pretty great right now!**

**I want to thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you'll continue reading this story. Thanks to my beta Aida, who's still with me!**

* * *

**Where we left of...**

_Bella just told Edward she wasn't a virgin after all and how she had a bit more history with Jacob, until they were interrupted by her dad. _

* * *

**Part 20**

"Don't leave me."

"Did you say something, Bella?" I look at him and I shrug. He doesn't need to know yet that I am desperately in love with him and can't bear to be without him again or that I am not good with saying goodbye. I tend to avoid them at any costs.

I am at Sea-Tac Airport at 8 am in the morning, saying goodbye to Edward who is going to fly to New England to attend his grandfather's golf tournament. I'm not worried about how he is going to handle his grandfather. I am more worried about him seeing Laura again.

I am not good with airports. It was there, where I first noticed something wasn't right with my mom, when she failed to pick me up at the airport in Phoenix after I had visited my grandma. She wasn't answering my phone calls and I was starting to panick. Some nice old lady finally got me a cab and when I arrived home, I found my mother on the bathroom floor. She never gained consciousness again.

Am I jealous? I am. I'm scared, once he lays his eyes on Laura again, he will completely forget about me. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose it.

He asked me to come with him, but I respectfully declined. There is still that little fear of flying, you know.

_"Last call for United Airlines Flight to Boston," _echoes through the airport.

"I'll call you when I land," he whispers against my lips. He then gives me one of those sweet kisses old people give each other. I am a little bit disappointed that I don't get one of those epic goodbye scenes you see in the movies all the time. Maybe there will be a next time for my airport chase.

He gives me one more peck on the lips and then turns around to go to his gate.

Why am I not saying something? I don't want him to go. I want him for me alone.

"Jacob and I were hooking up!" I blurb out. As soon as the words are out, I cover my lips with my hands. What?

Well, that was not what I wanted to say, but it does get Edward's attention, as he slowly turns around.

He's speechless and I don't say anything either. Why did I have to say that in the middle of the airport? Other people are staring at us, looking at us like we are some freak couple.

I don't know how long we've been staring at each other, until I decide to tell him everything. I needed to tell him anyway, so I might as well do it, because I'm afraid I'm going to lose him to Laura.

"Edward…." I tell him and I would to tell him everything and more, but he doesn't let me. "I have to go," he utters before he leaves me standing there in the middle of the airport.

I just stand there, not really knowing what to do anymore, because what occurred just then feels a lot like a very public break up.

A while later, Emmett and Rosalie find me on a bench. They drove us to the airport earlier and I guess they wondered where I was.

"I fucked up," I say.

Emmett and Rosalie take me around Seattle for the day in the hope of taking my mind of Edward and it helps a bit. They are being fun and don't give me the time to think about Edward. We visit all the tourist stops in Seattle and when we are tired and sick of it, we go back to their house to watch a movie.

"I guess I should go," I utter when the movie has finally finished playing. It has been a fun day with Emmett and Rosalie, but it's time to go home.

"What?" Emmett says a bit too suspiciously, "Don't go yet, Bella! I mean, we're having so much fun! Stay! Spend the night!"

"No, I can't," I answer, but he doesn't seem to take no for an answer.

"C'mon, Bella! We could have a sleepover! We always did that when you and Alice were still in high school!" He's beaming up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"That happened once, Emmett," I reply, "And that was only because you got home drunk after your girlfriend dumped you."

He smiles when he tells the story about how his girlfriend – Jane was her name – dumped him, when they were out in Port Angeles for her community college graduation. Emmett had busted her making out with another guy. "It wasn't just any guy, it was her fucking brother Alec!" He was so disgusted and so shocked that he drank 3 bottles of whiskey. He didn't even remember how he got back home.

"But we had fun, didn't we?" Emmett utters and I have to admit, we did. We had been watching a movie and hearing Emmett's comments, it was hilarious.

"I have a three hour car ride ahead. I want to be home before it's dark," I say as I stand up to grab my jacket and purse hanging on the stairs.

"But, but, but…." Emmett screams as Rosalie looks at him humorously.

He's on to something. He's planning something. There has to be a reason why he wants me to stay here. But I do not bother again, because I'm too tired to argue. I'm determined to go home.

But at the moment, my cell phones rings. I hastily take it, as it could be Edward finally letting me know he arrived safely in Boston. When I see my father appear on the screen instead, I am a little sad. "Hi dad," I answer.

"Hi Bells, are you still in Seattle?" he asks.

"Yes, I was just about to leave actually."

"Oh honey, I don't want you to come home tonight. They're predicting rain," he explains, sounding nothing like the dad I know.

"But…"

"I'm sure Emmett and Rosalie won't mind you spending the night."

We say goodbye and I turn around to Emmett who has another one of his goofy smiles on. "Seriously Emmett, you called the chief?"

He smirks even more, but doesn't say anything. He puts another movie in and then goes back to his couch, where Rosalie cuddles next to me and rest her head on his shoulder.

I look at them and can't help but feel a bit sad, jealous maybe. Because they have each other and I don't have Edward with me. I mean, I do have Edward, but at the moment he's in Boston and I am in Seattle.

I don't even really know if there's an "us" anymore. He hasn't even sent a text saying he arrived well. I guess he's too busy spending time with his cousins and other relatives to care about the possible status of our relationship.

I told myself over and over that I shouldn't contact him, because I don't want to be the clingy girlfriend. But knowing he's in the same neighborhood as the woman claimed to love him for 4 years, I can't help but worry.

I watch the movie, but I also don't watch the movie. My thoughts are nowhere and everywhere.

Suddenly the front door bell rings and I jump out of the couch. God, that thing is loud. I look over to the other couch, but Emmett and Rosalie are nowhere to be found. Guess I'll have to open the door.

I walk over to the door while looking at the clock. Oh god, it's 10:30 PM. What normal person rings the door at this hour?

I open the door and before I know it, the person on the other side comes inside, closes the door, pushes me against it, before he captures me in a blissful kiss. I know those lips immediately and I put my arms around Edward's neck, bringing him closer.

"Aren't they the sweetest thing ever?" I hear Emmett exclaiming like a teenage girl who sees their favorite celebrity couple showing PDA.

Rosalie comments on his reaction, but I don't do the effort to listen anymore. Edward is here and that's all I care about.

* * *

**Reviews are like strawberry on a hot sunny day :)**

**Updates will be every Friday for now :)**

**x Linnie**


	22. Part 21

**I'm thrilled to see a lot of people are still reading this story! Thank you so much! ****New readers, thank you for following! Don't forget to tell me what you think :) **

**As you might see, I updated a day early, but that's because I'm away tomorrow evening, so consider yourself lucky :)**

**As always a huge thank you to my beta, teamtwi17 aka Aida :)**

* * *

**Part 21**

"I think I knew as soon as the plane had taken off that I had made a mistake leaving you like that," he explains, as we lie on a bed in Emmett's guest room, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay," I answer, still not believing he's here, "I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. But I didn't want you to go and the words just blurted out. I'm sorry, too."

"You didn't want me to go?" he then asks, like he didn't expect that.

"Of course, I just can't seem to be without you, Edward. I've never felt like this."

He looks me into the eye and he smiles. "What we have, is not just some summer romance, is it?"

I sigh. He feels it, too. I'm glad he does, but it also makes me scared, because it could mean that if he hurts me, it could hurt me more than anything else. Nonetheless, I try to be optimistic. "It isn't. We are intense, I think. Emmett seems to think we are two magnets, drifting together not being able to be without each other," I say, "I think it's the same with Jasper and Alice. I mean, one glance and they knew they were it to each other."

It's quiet. I can feel him breath heavily. I don't know if he has something to say, but as we are going to be honest, I better let it all out. "There was also another reason I didn't want you to go back to New England." I avoid looking him in the eye, because he probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Just tell me, I won't bite," he humors me, trying to keep it light.

"I was just afraid that the moment you saw Laura again, you would forget all about me and jump back into her arms," I leave the bed and walk over to the window overlooking the lights of downtown Seattle. It's comforting to see, like a little bit of reassurance. Soon however, two arms encircle me, holding me close, as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Bella, the moment the plane took off, I realized that going back to New England to try and impress my grandfather, doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I'm done with that side of my family; they haven't been a family in a long time. My family here, my parents, Alice, Emmett, they matter. And lord Bella, you matter. Laura hadn't even crossed my mind until you brought her up just now."

"I do?" Somehow it just doesn't feel real to me.

He turns me around, pressing me against the wall next to the window, his lips just inches away from me. "I don't think I ever loved Laura, Bella. Because what I felt for her, doesn't even come close to what I feel for you," he murmurs against my lips, "I want to say those words, but it's so soon. I never thought I could feel this way after only 6 weeks of knowing you."

"I know," I agree, "So you know, I feel the same way. I fell hard and fast for you."

"Good," he says, "Anything else you want to share?"

I can't think of anything, so I tell him no. And when he hears that answer, his eyes light up with fire. "Good, because I really want to do this…"

I stand spellbound as Edwards leans in close, our noses touching. My fingers make their way to his hair, threading it. I'm captivated by his green eyes and the messages they are telling: lust, compassion, readiness.

Slowly his lips mold against mine as they move delicately and teasingly. I part my lips, earning a smile, and he tugs my bottom lip with his teeth. He runs his tongue over my lip and slowly slides it into my mouth. We begin to kiss hungrily as I wrap my arms around his neck.

I let out an involuntary moan. Slowly he moves us back to the bed. Suddenly, I get eager and self-assured and when we reach the bed, I push him down, crawl onto his lap, and straddle him. He raises an eyebrow at, probably not expecting my sudden forwardness. I dug my fingers into his hair, while he places his hands on my waist.

"Bella," he whispers."

I kiss him, letting my lips brush first his top, then his bottom lip. I rub his scalp while I continue kissing him. He surprises me with a groan.

"Make me feel good," I let out between kisses.

He then pulls away abruptly. He looks into my eyes, looking for a sign of confirmation for the words I just said.

I'm breathing heavily and when a smile forms on his lips, I know I have him where I want him.

In the next moment, I am lying on the bed, with Edward hovering above me. The butterflies in my stomach go haywire.

"Just enjoy," are his last words, before he captures me in a kiss again.

His fingers lightly trace my collarbone, skirting just the tiniest bit beneath the neck of my shirt, before trailing further downward. My stomach clenches in excitement as his hand nears my breast. My nipples tighten, aching to be touched.

His hand slips under the hem of my shirt, bringing it upward. His hand is warm across my skin. It feels so good. Only the thin layer of my bra separates the ultimate touch. He pulls back, looking one final time into my eyes to be sure I'm 100% okay with this.

I am.

Soon, my shirt and bra are off.

I whimper at the mere touch of his finger around my nipple, which is soon replaced by his lips, nibbling them. His hands head southwards and the light brush of his fingers down my stomach, make me squirm away. He lets out a giggle.

He reaches the button of my navy shorts. When it's undone, he lowers my zipper. I hold my breath. It's not the first time I've done this, but it is the first time I actually have feelings for the other person, and it makes everything so much better.

He fingers the lacy top of my underwear, as if he is contemplating a tough decision. He brings his lips sweetly to mine and it distracts me so much that I barely notice his hand dipping into my underwear.

His fingers slide over my clit. I gasp into his mouth. My legs are shaking. Nothing has ever felt this good.

I am completely enraptured by everything that's happening as index finger enters me and all I can do is whimper out his name.

I am a goner.

He brings his thumb to my clit, circling it, while I drop my head down on the pillow, trying to control my body's overwhelming reaction.

He adds another finger and he brings me to places I've never been before.

The next morning, I wake up blissfully happy. Everything seems perfect at the moment. I'm waking up in the arms of my boyfriend who came on the first flight back from Boston for me.

There's still one thing we need to discuss, something I really didn't want to bring up last night, before I'm ready to give all of me to Edward. And I want it to be over sooner rather than later.

I look over to see Edward and I smile. He's still asleep, his hair is a real mess, and he has this mischievous grin on his lips. Silently, I hover over him and I bring a finger to his lips and trace them, slowly. Soon, his mischievous grin changes into a smile and before I know it, he's kissing my finger.

"Good morning," he mumbles.

I linger back, but it's no use, because in what seems like just a millisecond, he grabs me towards him and then rolls over, so Edward is hovering above me. "I said, good morning," he smiles and then he shows me what a good morning it is, by kissing me. It's a soft kiss, just what I need this early in the morning.

"You want breakfast?" he whispers against my lips.

I nod. "We just need to discuss one more thing," I say.

"Oh."

"Jacob…," I utter, I don't really know how to say it.

"Bella, you don't need to explain," he tries to interrupt me, but I interrupt him.

"No Edward, I need to say this."

He nods and I take a deep breath.

"Jacob was my best friend," I explain, "And when we had sex that first time, because well, he talked me into it and it was nice and all. But then, he got angrier, because I wasn't in the mood this one time. After that, I just didn't feel like hooking up with him anymore. I was doing it for the wrong reasons after all."

He grabs my hands and looks into my eyes, urging me to continue my story.

"Sex should be between two people who love each other, sharing something magical between them. And when I told him that, well he kind of forced himself on me."

"He did what?"

I try to calm him down. "He didn't rape me, if that's what you're afraid. I yelled and my dad was downstairs, so he came upstairs and threw him out."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, love."

"He apologized a few weeks before you came into my life and we had a semi-normal afternoon three weeks back, but still, it's not the same," I continue my story, "I hope you now know why I'm so reluctant to have sex with someone again. It's not you, it's just…"

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll wait as long as needed. We wouldn't be having sex anyway, we would be making love."

I really think I hit jackpot with this one.

* * *

**So how did you like it? I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you liked it too!**

**Reviews will get a teaser for next week's chapter!**

**See you then :)**

**x Linnie**


	23. Part 22

**Damm, I'm a day late! Sorry!**

**Also want to apologize for not giving a sneak peek, but it wouldn't work for me this week! Sorry!**

**Thank you again to my wonderful beta Aida who's absolutely amazing! **

* * *

**Part 22**

The next day, we go back to Forks and for some reason, my dad is not surprised to see Edward with me. He's a bit reluctant, however, because he sees how close we've become.

"Bella, you're really good with him," Dad tells me, when Edward is in the kitchen grabbing some beer, "But please be careful."

"I will, dad," I reply him truthfully as Edward enters the room again. My dad is always looking after me, but I do get the feeling he means something more this time.

"What was that all about?" Edward asks.

"Just dad being a dad," I say.

The next few weeks, we spend all of our time together: at his house, my house, lunch with his parents, spending time with his friends… We were supposed to meet my friends from the cheerleading squad, but after another nasty comment at the hand of (name), I decided against it. I was not going to defend my relationship with Edward. I shouldn't have to.

On the last Saturday of July, I wake up to find small package on my night table next to my bed. I smile, because I don't have to think twice about who's it from.

It's as if he knows I'm awake because he sends me a text on my iPhone.

Open it. I'll be waiting.

I smile even more, because I love that he knows me so well. I slowly move from underneath the blanket and I sit on the edge of the bed. I take the package and put it on my lap. It's not really big, but it's obviously a handcrafted silver box with a white bow around it. I can already tell you that Edward didn't make this, but doesn't matter, it's the thought that counts.

I carefully unwrap the bow and open the box. I'm speechless for what I see inside. There's a single white rose and a beautifully handwritten note inside. It's not just any handwriting, it's very calligraphic. Again, this couldn't be Edward's doing.

I take the rose and while I close my eyes, I smell it. The scent surrounds me. I feel in heaven. Edward carefully thought this through. I put the rose down next to me and I carefully grab the caramel-colored note.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_There's not a thing_

_That can come between me and you._

_A car will pick you up at 6 PM tonight._

_Dress code: look inside your closet ;)_

_Happy 6 weeks anniversary, baby!_

Has it already been 6 weeks since that kiss? I couldn't believe it. Times passes by so quickly, but I can still remember every moment, every touch, and every kiss.

It's incredible to know that life just passes you by when you enjoy it. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

He got me curious though. I put the box back on the night table and I walk over to my closet. Inside, there's a white garment bag. Oh god, how did he get it in here? And how did I not wake up?

I take the garment bag out of the closet and lay it down on the bed. I'm a bit afraid to open it. What if I don't like it? Or even more important, what if I do like it?

I slowly open it and I gasp. I can't believe it. Inside is a navy blue strapless cocktail dress that I fell in love with when Alice and I went prom dress shopping a few months ago, but it was far outside my budget. How did he know?

I grab my cell phone from my nightstand and immediately dial his number. "How did you know?" I don't even give him the time to answer his phone properly.

"So you like it?" he asks tentatively.

"Like it? Jesus, Edward, I love it. But I can't accept it, I mean, this is crazy!" I rattle.

"Bella, you love it. That's the only thing that matters. Besides, you should thank my sister. She's the one who pointed it out to me."

I decide not to argue with him. I am seriously in love with this dress and not accepting it, I can't bear that. "So, what are we doing tonight?" I change the subject.

"Oh Bells, that's a surprise," he smiles, "It just occurred to me that we haven't been on a proper date, so our six week anniversary is perfect."

"But can't you say anything? I hate surprises… I mean, give me something, Edward!"

"I'll talk to you later, pretty girl. Rosalie will be over later today to help you get ready."

And he hangs up, not giving me any more room to reason with him.

I sigh and smile as I lay down on my bed with my cell phone still in my hand.

I can't wait until tonight. But I do have one question, though. How on earth did he manage to put the gift on my night stand and the dress in my closet without me waking up? More importantly, how did he get past my dad, because my window was locked so he had to have used the stairs and pass my dad's bedroom?

In the afternoon, Rosalie finds me on my bed going all crazy. I don't know how to get myself ready for a date. I have Alice for these kinds of things. I can't do this without her. I tried to Skype her, but she's off wandering Europe. Lucky bitch.

Rosalie calms me down and helps me get ready. She does my makeup – natural, yet sexy, she calls it – and puts my hair in a twisted up do, with a few curls hanging from either side of my face. When I look at myself in the mirror after we're done, I actually feel beautiful.

At 6 PM sharp, Edward is indeed at my house with a car. Not with just any kind of car though, he has a limousine parked in front of my house.

"Are you crazy?" I say, when he arrives at the door with another white rose. I smell it and it smells just as good as the one from this morning.

"Just crazy about you," he replies as we walk arm in arm to the limo, where a driver opens the door for us.

The limo inside is crazy. At least 10 people could be seated. There's a tv-screen, a laptop, (probably with Wi-Fi), a minibar and in the middle, there is table with a bottle of champagne. Good grace.

As we leave, he opens the bottle of champagne without much effort, making me wonder how many times he has done this before. "You know my dad is going to kill you when he finds out you're encouraging me to drink underage, right?"

He smirks as he hands me a glass of the bubbly fluid. "Well, I'm not going to tell him. Are you?"

I pretend to think about it, but of course after a while I cave and I drink a sip from my glass.

However as soon as my lips touch the glass, it's taken away and is replaced by Edward's lips. "Did I tell you how absolutely breathtaking you look?" he says between kisses.

We kiss a bit more and after a while, we arrive at our destination.

I'm in awe as I get out.

* * *

**Are you hooked? **

**See you next week!**

**x Linnie**


	24. Part 23

**I'm a bit later, but life just got back to me :) **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Part 23**

We're at the beach. Not First Beach, but the beach where we first went after he 'abducted' me. This is the place where it all began and now he's bringing me here again.

The whole beach is lit with candles, illuminating the sea in the distance. He notices that I'm speechless, so he grabs my hand and leads us through the pathway the candles have created, until we reach a table for two in the middle of the beach.

When I'm finally seated, I find the ability to speak. "Nobody has ever done this for me…"

"Well they should have," he responds, "because you're one of a kind and you deserve the best." He slowly leans over the table and kisses me softly on the lips. It's not the most elaborate kiss we have shared, but in this moment, here on the beach, it's perfect.

From a distance, I see a bunch of people coming our way. I think it's five of them, maybe even six. I look at Edward, but he just eyes me suspiciously. Oh god, I hate it when he doesn't tell me things, even though it's a surprise. I'm just not good with surprises.

When they come closer, I see they are dressed as old-fashion English butlers, including gloves and the typical tailcoat. They are all holding trays with a bottle of who knows what and food… lots of food.

"Where are they coming from?"

"You mean, they aren't here all the time?" He playfully grins.

I roll my eyes. He always wants to be the funny one. But in fact, this isn't supposed to be funny. This is serious, because do you understand what Edward did? He organized a dinner for two in a public beach, for which you need permission from the local authorities; he lit the entire beach with candles, for which he at least needed the help of a few people and now the butlers… Seriously, how much time did he put into organizing this? And how much money did he spend? And he did it all for … me?

"You are unbelievable, Edward," I whisper as I gently touch his hand and stare into his green eyes, "I would have been okay with just some ordinary dinner at the local food joint, you know?"

"I know, but I'm anything but ordinary," he explains as he slowly kisses my knuckles one by one, "And neither are you."

When the butlers finally arrive, our table is transformed into a small buffet. I don't even know what to choose. One of the butlers fills our glasses with champagne and then puts the bottle back into a cool container. In the same way they came, the butlers leave again.

I was amazed by how good they stayed in character. I mean, are they professional butlers or are they hired actors? Do butlers still exist? It doesn't matter actually, because they are authentic.

Soon, we start eating and Edward suggests that he feeds me. "I'm not a child, you know," I pout.

But in the end, it doesn't matter how much I pout, I still allow him to feed me, because of course he gets me to melt for him. He always does.

45 minutes later, we finish eating and we decide to take a little walk on the beach. We watch the sun go down in water of the Strait of Juan de Fuca.

"I love you," he says after we lay together on a blanket in the sand, watching the stars above.

These are the words, the words I've been dying to hear him say, but at the same time, I'm terrified to hear, because there is finally someone who loves me again. There's only one person who ever said those words to me, and she left me.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I choke, so I close it again and Edward looks at me curiously.

"Thank you," I say, when I finally gain control over my thoughts and am able to talk again.

He looks at me weird, like he doesn't understand why he got that response. Because I think I don't understand myself.

"You're welcome?" he says, but it sounds more like a question. We continue to sit it in silence, but I notice he moved further away from me, although I don't think he realizes it.

Thz rest of the evening is awkward. He avoids touching me or any form of affection and before 11 PM I'm home again.

He doesn't kiss me goodbye. He just wants to get away from me as soon as possible. "I'll call you."

He's back in the limousine before I know it, leaving me standing there.

I go back inside the house, ignoring my dad's questions, and I head straight upstairs. When I enter my bedroom, I throw myself on the bed. And in that moment the tears come flowing, all because I couldn't say those words back. I feel those words and I want to tell him so fucking much. But I choked. And I just feel awful, because I know he wanted nothing more for me to say the words back.

I feel empty .

I close my eyes and I think about the last time I said those words. It was to my mom on the phone. Two days later, she was dead. I just couldn't say those words to someone else. I haven't even said them to my dad. He knows though, that I love him. He knows it and he doesn't need me to say those words to know how I feel.

I feel the same way about Edward. He needs to know that. But how do I explain it without saying those words? I feel the same, but I have no idea to express it.

I grab my iPhone and send him an iMessage. .

_I'm sorry. _

For the couple of hours, I keep staring at my phone, hoping for an answer. But I see he has not read my message yet.

Then at 1:24 AM, I see he finally read it. I wait for an answer, but I don't get one.

I lie down on my bed and I start crying.

I think I just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

**There was bound to be some drama, right :P **

**Remember, this will have a happily ever after! **


End file.
